


And supergirls just fly

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: She’s my girl [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Coming Out, F/F, Multi, Other, cis fem Clark jako Claire Kent, consent issues bo Claire nie wie kim jest Batman, dmab trans Lois Lane, dmab trans Tim Drake jako Kim Drake, superpocałunek, transmasculine Bruce jako Rebecca Wayne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomysł na tego fika pojawił się w mojej głowie w taki sposób: “Batman nie wie z której strony zarywać do Claire, więc zarywa z obu — jako męsko-męski Batman oraz śliczna i powabna panna Wayne (Dick z boku się śmieje, ale Batsowi każe się ogarnąć).”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Za pomoc z utrzymaniem bat-rodziny in character dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO). Betowała [Miss Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds).
> 
> Jeśli we fiku znajdują się elementy obraźliwe i/lub nieprawidłowe dla osób trans, to przepraszam, nie było to moim zamiarem i proszę jak najbardziej mi je wytknąć, abym mogła leczyć swoją ignorancję. 
> 
> Więcej notatek w notatkach serii.

Kiedy Superwoman wpadła do sali, przy stole konferencyjnym w Watchtower siedzieli już wszyscy. Od razu spojrzała na Batmana i pospieszyła na swoje miejsce.

— Przepraszam, zatrzymali mnie w pracy, musiałam załatwić parę spraw... — zaczęła się tłumaczyć, wiedząc, że Batman nie lubi, kiedy ktokolwiek się spóźnia i potem jest jeszcze bardziej ponury, a czasem wręcz chamski, gdy ktoś popsuje mu nastrój.

— Nic się nie stało — odparł zamiast tego Batman, zaskakując wszystkich. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że aby utrzymać swoją tożsamość w sekrecie, nie możesz wciąż znikać z pracy.

Claire spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak wszyscy obecni zdziwiona tym zachowaniem. W końcu pokręciła głową i wbiła wzrok w stół.

— Jasne, rozumiem. — Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Batman zdecydował się zganić ją sarkazmem, ale tylko takie wytłumaczenie jego słów znalazła. — Postaram się już nie spóźniać.

— Jak mówiłem, nic się nie stało — odpowiedział gładko Batman. Zaraz jednak jego głos stał się ostrzejszy, kiedy rozpoczął zebranie jako dzisiejszy przewodniczący. — Wpłynęło kilka spraw do omówienia. Ułożyłem je od najpilniejszej do zbędnej — tu zerknął na Cyborga i Flasha — ponieważ nie sądzę, aby fontanna z roztopionym serem w kuchni była konieczna.

— Byłoby ciekawie — rzuciła Claire, uśmiechając się lekko, bo wyobraziła sobie, jak wiele radości wprowadziłby taki gadżet. Spojrzała na Batmana, gotowa przeprosić za wtrącenie, ale on znowu jej się przyglądał.

— Hm. Przesunę ten punkt wyżej w takim razie — powiedział tylko.

Cyborg i Flash przybili sobie piątkę, ale Claire była zbyt zaskoczona, aby na nich spojrzeć; ze zdziwienia rozchyliła trochę wargi i zamrugała, bo nigdy by nie pomyślała, że jedna uwaga z jej strony sprawi, że Batman tak szybko zmieni zdanie. Na drobny temat, ale zawsze. Zamrugała znowu i zamknęła usta, kiedy Batman wrócił do sedna ich spotkania.

sss

Claire co chwilę używała swojej superszybkości, aby sprawdzać, która jest godzina. Nie chciała nikogo na spotkaniu pospieszać, zwłaszcza że i tak się na nie spóźniła, ale powodem tego było właśnie to, że została umówiona na wywiad z Beccą Wayne, który miał się odbyć jeszcze dzisiaj. Flash, który jako jedyny widział jej ruchy, zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem, ale tylko posłała mu uśmiech i wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

— Flash, czy chciałbyś się z nami wszystkimi podzielić swoimi uwagami? — zapytał chłodno Batman. — Skoro odczuwasz potrzebę rozpraszania innych.

— Och, nie, on nie... — zaczęła Claire.

— Nie, ja nie mam żadnych... — zaczął również Flash w tym samym momencie, ale nie dokończył, tylko spojrzał na Superwoman z lekkim niepokojem. 

Claire odchrząknęła i podjęła na nowo:

— Flash mnie nie rozpraszał, po prostu... Nie rozpraszał mnie — powiedziała, nie chcąc się dalej tłumaczyć. Znowu z jej powodu spotkanie zostało przerwane, a wiedziała, jak bardzo Batman tego nie lubi.

— Dobrze — skwitował tylko Batman, znowu wywołując zaskoczenie, ale nie przejął się tym. — Skoro tak mówisz.

Claire pokiwała głową i Batman wrócił do prezentacji, a wszyscy obecni członkowie Ligi spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem i zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała, jak zareagować, więc skupiła się po prostu na Batmanie i jego słowach.

sss

Po zakończonym spotkaniu w Watchtower, Claire tym razem była jedną z pierwszych osób, które wyszły, ponieważ miała piętnaście minut na dotarcie do restauracji, w której miała przeprowadzić wywiad z Beccą Wayne. W mgnieniu oka wyleciała ze stacji i dotarła na Ziemię, do swojego apartamentu. Przebrała się w zwykłe dżinsowe spodnie oraz jasną koszulę, użyła swojej mocy, aby dostać się bliżej restauracji i przeszła do końca drogę już normalnie. Upewniła się, że zabrała ze sobą dyktafon oraz notatki, westchnęła i zajrzała do środka.

Panny Wayne nigdzie nie było widać, ale jeden ze stolików zajmował jej najstarszy adoptowany syn, Dick Grayson. Claire nie potrzebowała supermocy, żeby zobaczyć, jak większość kobiecych spojrzeń kieruje się ku młodemu Graysonowi, który z kolei uniósł do niej rękę, zapraszając ją do stolika. 

— Witam — powiedziała Claire, uśmiechając się do niego, kiedy wstał i poczekał, aż ona usiądzie. — Mam nadzieję, że nie musieli państwo długo czekać.

— Skądże — odparł Grayson. — To właśnie Becca przeprasza, ale spóźni się nieco, bo praca ją zatrzymała. I proszę, jeśli możemy zostawić "państwo" za drzwiami, ani ja, ani Becca nie lubimy sztywnych wywiadów. Proszę, mówmy sobie po imieniu.

Claire znów się uśmiechnęła i pokiwała głową na zgodę. 

— Nie sądziłam, że dostaną mi się dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu — zażartowała Claire.

— Ja jestem tu tylko dla ozdoby — powiedział Dick. — Moim komentarzem na wszystko jest "brak komentarza".

— Rozumiem. Ale możemy porozmawiać poza wywiadem, czekając na twoją matkę? — zapytała.

— Oczywiście. — Dick uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Niecałe piętnaście minut później do środka weszła Becca Wayne. Claire odruchowo wyprostowała się i zaczęła poprawiać okulary i koszulę; jak się okazało, musiała szybko zapiąć guzik, bo naciągając materiał przez przypadek pokazała więcej dekoltu, niż profesjonalnie dopuszczalne. Młody Grayson zdawał się nie zauważyć, ale złapała pannę Wayne na spoglądaniu w jej dekolt, kiedy ta podchodziła do ich stolika. Claire odchrząknęła, na co Wayne szybko spuściła wzrok. To sprawiło, że Claire uśmiechnęła się, przygotowując do wywiadu, bo wszelkie opisy Bekki Wayne jako "najmilszej i najsłodszej kobiety na świecie" – nieśmiałej, małomównej, ale otwartej i łagodnej – wydawały się prawdziwe już przy pierwszym wrażeniu. Również sporo mężczyzn zwróciło na nią uwagę, bo mimo że jej syn był już dorosły, to nie było po niej widać wieku, nadal przyciągała wzrok.

— Witam — przywitała się Becca, ściskając jej rękę. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie, zatrzymano mnie w pracy.

— Dick już wspominał. — Claire nie wiedziała, ile Wayne'owie mają czasu, więc skupiła się na wywiadzie. — Możemy zaczynać?

Kiedy Becca pokiwała głową, Claire włączyła dyktafon.

sss

Wywiad przebiegł w lekkiej, miłej atmosferze. Dotyczył plotek przejęcia biur i filii Wayne Enterprises w Metropolis przez LexCorp, które na szczęście okazały się tylko tym – plotkami. 

Wayne nie owijała w bawełnę swojego profesjonalnego podejścia do działań LexCorp, wywołując uśmieszek zadowolenia na ustach Claire; czyli Lex nie był w stanie oczarować wszystkich milionerów, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Claire odniosła wrażenie, że swoje prywatne zdanie o Lexie Becca ukrywała pod zawiłymi niedopowiedzeniami i ogólnikami. 

Grayson, jak obiecał, nie odzywał się wcale, a nawet wydawało się, że jest kompletnie nieobecny, bo Claire często łapała go na zerkaniu w przestrzeń. Co do łapania spojrzeń...

Panna Wayne przez cały wywiad skakała wzrokiem po twarzy Claire. Dopiero po pierwszej lampce wina jej spojrzenia zaczęły zatrzymywać się na oczach Claire, a podczas picia drugiej spoglądała na nią spod rzęs, rumieniła się i odwracała wzrok, kiedy była na tym przyłapana. Pod koniec wywiadu jednak jakby nabrała odwagi, bo już nie kryła się ze swoim spojrzeniem, na tyle śmiałym, że parę razy powędrowało z podziwem wzdłuż szyi Claire ku jej biustowi, mimo że Claire była pewna, że tym razem guzik miała zapięty.

Nie wiedziała, co – i czy w ogóle – powinna z tym zrobić. Wayne była w kilku związkach, o których mówiła publicznie, ale były to niezbyt długie znajomości i wydawało się, że w swoim życiu miała więcej eks, niż się do tego przyznawała, ale nikt nie mógł jej tego udowodnić. Czy Claire mogła stać się jedną z tych "skrytych" osób w życiu panny Wayne?

— Dobrze, że udało nam się omówić tyle kwestii i wyprostować sprawy — powiedziała Becca. — Nie chcę, aby moi pracownicy i akcjonariusze myśleli, że jakiekolwiek przedsięwzięcia połączą mnie z Lexem Luthorem.

— Cieszę się i dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabrałam wam za dużo czasu? — zapytała Claire, całkowicie świadoma, że spędzili tutaj ponad trzy godziny. Wyłączyła dyktafon i złożyła notatki.

— Ach, wcale — odezwał się Dick, jakby cały czas był członkiem dyskusji. 

— Rzadko kiedy możemy sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku — dodała Becca, nawijając kosmyk włosów na palec.

Claire zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie chciałam tym wywiadem przeszkadzać w waszym odpoczynku — powiedziała, zagryzając wargę.

— Ależ skąd — zapewniła Becca, wyciągając rękę i kładąc dłoń na dłoni Claire. — To my... To ja poprosiłam o wywiad z tobą. — Uścisnęła dłoń Claire i szybko puściła ją.

— Um. — Tym razem to Claire poczuła rumieńce na policzkach, ale uśmiechnęła się do Wayne.

— Dick, mógłbyś...? — zapytała Becca, patrząc na syna kątem oka. Musieli często się tak porozumiewać, bo Grayson uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się krótko, ale wstał i pocałował matkę w policzek.

— Jasne — powiedział tylko i odszedł od stolika w stronę szatni przy wejściu.

Claire zastanawiała się, dlaczego Becca go odprawiła. Na pewno nie spodziewała się, że dostanie od niej wizytówkę Wayne Enterprises z ręcznie napisanym na odwrocie numerem telefonu.

— Jeżeli chciałabyś się jeszcze spotkać poza pracą, na drinku, kawie, czy kolacji... to zadzwoń. Jeżeli nie, to przynajmniej proszę, abyś nie rozdawała tego numeru — powiedziała cicho Becca i wstała. — Nie musisz teraz odpowiadać, czy zadzwonisz czy nie. — Posłała Claire lekki uśmiech, ale odwróciła szybko wzrok. — Muszę jeszcze skorzystać z toalety, ale Dick zaraz wróci i zapłaci, więc nie przejmuj się tym.

Claire została przy stoliku sama, lekko oszołomiona, patrząc niedowierzająco na wizytówkę w dłoni. Kiedy kątem oka zauważyła ruch, który oznaczał, że wracał Grayson, szybko schowała wizytówkę między notatki i spakowała się.

— Mam nadzieję — zaczął Dick wesołym tonem, trzymając żakiet matki — że zadzwonisz.

Claire poczuła rumieńce i uderzyła się o blat, wstając.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedziała szybko, kiedy Dick ruszył do niej. — Często się obijam, zwłaszcza gdy... — Zwłaszcza gdy piękne kobiety podają jej swoje numery telefonów. Zerknęła w stronę toalet, ale Becca jeszcze nie wracała. — Um. To ja już pójdę. Pożegnaj ode mnie matkę, dobrze?

— Mhm — rzucił za nią Dick. Kiedy Claire była już przy wyjściu, więc nie powinna tego usłyszeć, gdyby nie była Superwoman, dodał: — A nawet ucałuję.


	2. Becca

W drodze powrotnej do Gotham prowadził Dick. Nic nie mówił, jedynie nucił pod nosem. Becce to odpowiadało; nie musiał w żaden sposób opowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania czy zwyczajnie mówić "nie twoja sprawa". Bo tak było; to, co robił ze swoim życiem nie dotyczyło w żaden sposób ani Dicka, ani nikogo innego z rodziny.

Poprawił garsonkę i odetchnął głębiej, analizując fakty. Superwoman była zdziwiona i zaskoczona zachowaniem Batmana na spotkaniu w sali konferencyjnej Watchtower, ale tak samo zareagowała na Beccę Wayne. Jedyną różnicą był rumieniec na jej twarzy, kiedy Becca bardziej otwarcie flirtowała, ale nie miał pewności, czy jawnie flirtujący Batman nie wywołałby takiej samej reakcji. 

Jednak kolejnym faktem przemawiającym za Beccą Wayne był pierwszy wywiad z Superwoman, przeprowadzony przez Lois Lane – "Spędziłam noc z Superwoman". Lane wiedziała, co robi, tytułując w ten sposób swój artykuł; wszyscy skupili się na "Spędziłam noc", starając się unieważnić wszelkie lesbijskie podteksty, jakie ta część tytułu wywoływała, więc "Superwoman" zostawili w spokoju, nie nalegając na nazwanie nowej bohaterki Supergirl czy Supergal. 

Czy warto zaczynać związek jako Becca, która teoretycznie nie posiada żadnego sekretu, a później się do tego przyznać, czy nie lepiej od razu podrywać jako Batman, a ewentualnie później wyjawić wszelkie sekrety, jakie posiada? Uderzył czołem w szybę i usłyszał cichy chichot Dicka. Nie miał zamiaru reagować, bo wywołałby dyskusję, więc po prostu przymknął oczy.

sss

Dojechawszy do posiadłości, Becca chciał od razu się przebrać, założyć coś wygodniejszego, ale nie spodziewał się, że zastanie w jadalni Red Hooda. Był świadomy, że Dickowi udało się porozmawiać z Jasonem i przekonać go do powrotu do domu, ale sam nie miał możliwości wymienić z nim więcej niż paru zdań. Wyglądało na to, że Jason specjalnie na niego czekał, bo Becca nie widział na nim ani jednej kabury, nawet pustej. 

Usiadł na drugiej kanapie i wyciągnął na nią nogi, aby odpoczęły po szpilkach, po czym spojrzał na Jasona.

— Witaj.

— Hm — mruknął Jason, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Dick mówił, że Becca Wayne specjalnie umówiła się na wywiad, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie czuła potrzeby dementowania plotek dotyczących jej firmy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego teraz, i jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy Zamiennik oznajmił mi, kim tak naprawdę jest dziennikarka Claire Kent.

Becca uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Wiedział, że zdolności detektywistyczne Tima Drake’a są na wysokim poziomie, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko odkryje on prawdziwą tożsamość Superwoman, skoro jemu samemu zajęło to więcej czasu. Ba, samemu Timowi zajęło sporo czasu odkrycie, kim jest tak naprawdę Batman. Kiedy przyszedł z tymi informacjami do Bekki, domagając się "stanowiska" Robina, bo Batman bez Robina staje się kimś innym, nie takim Batmanem, jakiego Gotham potrzebuje... Tak, Becca w końcu uległ. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Tim będzie próbował odkrywać sekretne tożsamości każdego bohatera po kolei. A jednak zrobił tak z Superwoman.

— Nie odpowiada ci Claire Kent? — zapytał Jasona, starając się nie rozpoczynać kłótni.

— Tobie odpowiada? — odgryzł się Red Hood. Jego mina nie wyrażała zadowolenia. — Nie jest czasem z tą Lane? Nagle rozbijasz związki?

— Superwoman nie jest z nikim w związku — odpowiedział Becca, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. — Gdyby była, nie próbowałbym nic z nią zaczynać.

Jason nic nie powiedział, tylko wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Becca z zaciekawieniem spoglądał za nim ukradkiem; czy poprosił wszystkich o chwilę sam na sam z Beccą, czy wyczuli jego nastrój i sami zdecydowali, że dadzą im chwilę spokoju?

— Nie podoba mi się to, że decydujesz się być z... — zaczął Jason, ale Becca przerwał mu.

— Jak zauważyłeś, ja decyduję. Nie ty. To moja decyzja.

Jason zatrzymał się gdzieś za jego plecami. Becca nie mógł go zobaczyć bez obrócenia się do tyłu, ale pokazał mu swoje zaufanie i pozostawił plecy odkryte. Red Hood podszedł do niego i usiadł przy jego biodrach, łapiąc go za ramiona i lekko potrząsając.

— Jak możesz myśleć o niej w taki sposób, skoro obaj widzieliśmy, do czego jest zdolna, kiedy wystarczająco się ją popchnie, kiedy straci kontrolę! Nie pamiętasz Black Mercy?

Becca spokojnie położył dłonie na jego przedramionach.

— Jest zdolna do zabójstwa osoby, która krzywdzi niewinnych? Jednak ostatecznie tego nie robi. Nigdy nie zrobiła. Czy Red Hood może powiedzieć to samo?

Jason zamarł, ale nie odsunął się.

— To co innego.

— Dlaczego? Bo ona ma supersiłę?

— Tak! — Jason znowu nim potrząsnął. — Dokładnie tak.

— Przypomnij mi, kto jest twoim ulubionym bohaterem i dlaczego brak zahamowań przed zabijaniem u Wonder Woman jest cechą, którą akceptujesz, ale u Superwoman, która nigdy nie zabiła, jest to dla ciebie za dużo?

— Bo z Wonder Woman nie chcesz się wiązać! — wybuchnął Jason. Chciał się odsunąć, ale Becca przytrzymał go za przedramiona. Jason warknął, ale przestał się wyrywać i patrzył na niego spod byka.

— A gdybym chciał, też miałbyś takie same zastrzeżenia co do Diany? — zapytał spokojnie Becca, nie unikając wzroku Jasona. Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, odetchnął głęboko, dając im obu czas na uspokojenie się. — Zakładam, że Selina, która nie jest po dobrej stronie prawa, też włączyłaby u ciebie czerwone światło?

— Tak — wycedził Jason przez zaciśnięte zęby, unosząc brodę w górę, jakby nie chciał pokazać nawet postawą, że się poddaje.

— Dlaczego chcesz kontrolować, z kim decyduję się spotykać? I znowu, ja decyduję, nie ty, nie Dick, nie Alfred, ja sam, nikt nie ma prawa decydować za mnie — dodał Becca, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzy Jasona, chcąc odkryć, czemu tak silnie czuje, że musi ingerować w życie miłosne Bekki. 

Nie spodziewał się tego, co Red Hood zrobił; warknął i rzucił się na Beccę, owinął wokół niego ramiona i schował twarz w jego szyi.

— Nie chcę stracić kolejnej ma... kolejnego rodzica — wymamrotał Jason. Nie poluźnił uścisku, nie uniósł głowy, a Becce wydawało się, że czuje wilgoć na szyi. Świadomość, że Jason może lgnąć tak do niego, że może płakać mu w ramionach...

Becca przypomniał sobie o jego drobnym ciele, kiedy wynosił martwego Robina z gruzów. Objął Jasona i oparł policzek na jego głowie, przymykając oczy i ciesząc się, że może to zrobić. Jason wrócił do niego i Becca nigdy nie przestanie za to dziękować. Może i nie wrócił już ten sam Robin, mały chłopczyk, który próbował ukraść opony z Batmobilu, tylko pełen złości, goryczy i dumy Red Hood, który jednak chciał dać im drugą szansę, nie pogrzebał swojej rodziny. Wrócił; może nie dla samego Bekki, bo to Dick przekonał go do powrotu, ale liczył się fakt, że nie ukrywał się przed rodziną i Becca budził się codziennie ze świadomością, że jego syn znowu jest w domu.

— Nie wiem, jak doszedłeś do swoich wniosków — zaczął Becca cicho, mówiąc nadal we włosy Jasona — bo jesteś mądrym chłopakiem — Jason mruknął na zgodę, nie burząc się o nazwanie go "chłopakiem", a nie "mężczyzną" — ale twoje wnioski są naprawdę nielogiczne i prostackie.

Becca był przygotowany na wybuch, więc udało mu się przytrzymać Jasona przy sobie. Trochę obsunął się niżej, lądując twarzą w dekolcie Bekki, przez co znowu zaczął się szarpać, aby w końcu wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Dlaczego — burknął, bardziej nadąsany niż obrażony.

— Mówimy tutaj o Superwoman, która każdego dnia ściąga więcej kotów z drzewa niż powstrzymuje przestępców. Jest najsilniejszą osobą na Ziemi, a i tak pozwala nam maluczkim pomóc jej w ratowaniu świata. — Becca trzepnęła Jasona lekko w głowę; nie próbował się wyrwać, tylko wydał z siebie tym razem na pewno oburzony, pytający odgłos. — A co do mnie, czy nie udowadniałem wciąż i wciąż, że nie tak łatwo mnie złamać? Nie tak łatwo nade mną zapanować? Powiedziałem Superwoman, żeby trzymała się z daleka od Gotham, i posłuchała.

— Posłuchała Batmana — zauważył Jason.

— Flash jej kiedyś powiedział, żeby polizała swój łokieć, i spędziła dwie godziny na próbowaniu — przyznał Becca, zmieniając taktykę.

Jason parsknął śmiechem, a nawet i Becca się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie widok skupionej Superwoman z językiem wyciągniętym w stronę własnego łokcia. 

Becca pogłaskał Jasona po włosach i siedzieli tak w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Red Hood wyprostował się. Becca ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przetarł kciukami łzy na policzkach. Odwzajemnił delikatny uśmiech Jasona. 

— Już wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Jasona, który pokiwał głową i podciągnął nosem. — Dobrze. — Ucałował go w czoło i wstał. — Chcesz iść ze mną na patrol?

Red Hood spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Oj tak.

Becca również się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust; Batman i Red Hood nie pokazywali się razem na ulicach, ale każdy z nich osobno budził grozę. Co to będzie, kiedy pojawią się obaj…

sss

Dick odsunął się od drzwi i pociągnął za sobą Tima. Udało im się skryć w kuchni, zanim Jason czy Becca wyszli z jadalni.

— Czyli Becca nie chce już mnie jako Robina? — zapytał Tim.

Dick potargał mu włosy.

— Coś ty. Becca po prostu ma teraz okazję na odnowienie więzi z synem marnotrawnym. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Becca się cieszy, że jego rodzina znowu będzie w komplecie. 

Tim nie wydawał się przekonany, więc Dick pstryknął go w ucho.

— Poza tym Jason wyjdzie na patrol jako Red Hood, nie Robin. O to się nie martw — powiedział do niego i zauważył, że to pomogło go uspokoić. — Przestępczość w Gotham dostanie dzisiaj niezłe baty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podczas patrolu Bats rzuca batarangami częściej w pistolety Red Hooda, żeby wypadły mu z ręki i żeby nikogo nie zabił, niż używa ich na przestępców (coś jak Matt i Frank w drugim sezonie Daredevila).


	3. Claire

Batman stał na czele układania rozpiski wart, podczas których członkowie Ligi zajmowali się monitorowaniem sytuacji na świecie z Watchtower. Często zdarzało się tak, że warta Superwoman następowała po lub przed wartą Batmana, więc zazwyczaj oboje siedzieli przy monitorach dwa razy dłużej. Kiedy tym razem w grafiku podesłanym przez Batmana ich czas nie był nawet rozdzielony, tylko połączony w jedną dłuższą wartę, nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, przyjmując to bez komentarza.

Przybyła do Watchtower z dwoma termosami, jeden z ciepłą herbatą dla siebie, drugi ze słodką kawą dla Batmana. Zawsze marudził, kiedy popijał tę kawę, ale nigdy się na nią nie krzywił i sam zaczął wyciągać ręce po termos, kiedy się z nim pojawiała. Tym razem również tak zrobił, więc to nie było nic nowego, jednak delikatny uśmiech i brak marudzenia nieco zaskoczył Claire. Usiadła przed monitorami i zerknęła na nie szybko, by sprawdzić, czy nic nie wymaga ich uwagi, po czym spojrzała na Batmana.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytała. Nadal miała w pamięci nieco dziwne zachowanie Batmana podczas ostatniego spotkania Ligi, ale myślała, że to tylko przejściowe i może po prostu miał dobry dzień. Hm, może właśnie o to powinna zapytać? — Kolejny dobry dzień?

— Lepszy, od kiedy przyszłaś — odpowiedział i upił kawy, nie spuszczając z Claire wzroku.

Superwoman nie mogła powstrzymać rumieńca, ale zaśmiała się i odwróciła wzrok do monitorów. Flirt musiał być dla Batmana nową odmianą sarkazmu, bo on nigdy nie flirtował. Rzadko kiedy też odpowiadał na takie pytania czymkolwiek innym niż burknięciem lub jednosylabowo. Claire cieszyła się, że jej przyjaźń z Batmanem przeszła na, hm, kolejny poziom – taki, na którym może z nim porozmawiać, a nie monologować w jego kierunku.

— Mój dzień też był dobry. Nie musiałam ani razu iść do szefa, aby się tłumaczyć. Był zachwycony moim ostatnim projektem. — Perry rzeczywiście pochwalił ją za wywiad z Beccą Wayne i zapowiedział, że będzie ją teraz wysyłał na wszystkie bankiety, na których pojawią się panna Wayne i możliwość zdobycia od niej paru słów na temat obecnych działań firmy.

Claire przypomniała sobie o wizytówce, która leżała na jej stoliku nocnym. Nie zdobyła się na odwagę, aby zadzwonić, ale często myślała o delikatnym spojrzeniu Bekki i jej czarnych włosach, które wyglądały na naprawdę gładkie; ciekawe, czy byłyby takie w dotyku? Claire westchnęła i odchrząknęła.

— Wygląda na to, że moje projekty również odnoszą sukces — rzucił Batman. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że niedługo wyklarują się pewne ich aspekty.

Claire pokiwała głową.

— Znam to uczucie, kiedy pracujesz nad czymś, ale nie masz wszystkich danych. Musisz wtedy działać naokoło i ze wszystkich stron. 

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Batman. Pochylił się do niej, jakby chciał jej coś konspiracyjnie przekazać, a Claire automatycznie również pochyliła się do niego. — Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo masz rację — dodał cicho. Znowu upił kawę z termosu i wyprostował się, zerkając na monitory, ale zaraz wrócił spojrzeniem do niej. — Masz dużo niedokończonych projektów?

— Um. Niekoniecznie — odpowiedziała Claire, która dopiero teraz się wyprostowała i zauważyła, że Batman dyskretnie zbliżył się do niej na krześle. — Zazwyczaj muszę zakończyć jeden, aby zabrać się za drugi.

— Hm — mruknął Batman, kiwając głową.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać – lub nie, ale Claire czekała na jego kolejne słowa i tak – jej uwagę przykuł przerażony szept i płacz na Ziemi. Batman powiększył jeden z monitorów pokazujących napad na bank w Gotham. Bank obrastał roślinnością.

— Mogę ci pomóc? — zaproponowała, gdy Batman wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. — Wygląda na robotę Ivy — dodała, kiedy Batman zatrzymał się i obrócił w jej stronę — więc ktoś, kto nie musi oddychać, na pewno będzie miał jakieś zastosowanie?

Z reguły Batman nie przyjmował jej ofert pomocy, ale tym razem pokiwał głową.

— Możesz mnie teleportować na Ziemię i dołączyć — powiedział, znowu wznawiając kroki ku teleportowi.

Claire poszła za nim, teleportowała go na Ziemię, jak powiedział, po czym używając superszybkości znalazła się koło niego w Gotham.

— To, że nie musisz oddychać, nie znaczy, że Ivy nie będzie w stanie czymś cię obsypać — zauważył Batman. — Więc bądź ostrożna.

— Tak jest, jak zawsze — odpowiedziała Superwoman, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

— "Jak zawsze" — powtórzył pod nosem Batman i pokręcił głową. — Odwróć jej uwagę, ja się zajmę zakładnikami.

Superwoman od razu wleciała do banku, przedzierając się bez problemu przez roślinność i rozbijając okno, upewniwszy się uprzednio, że jego odłamki nikogo nie skrzywdzą. Wylądowała przy Ivy, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i wzrokiem spalając atakujące ją pnącza.

— Ivy, muszę cię zabrać z powrotem do Arkham — powiedziała spokojnie.

Ivy nie wyglądała na zadowoloną – co było do przewidzenia. Rozejrzała się i syknęła.

— Czemu nie przyszedł Batman, tylko ty? — warknęła, wysyłając kolejne pnącza w stronę Claire. Ta ominęła je i podleciała do Ivy, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki.

— Batman miał taki kaprys — odpowiedziała, widząc go kątem oka, jak skradał się od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia. — A teraz...

— Miało się udać! — krzyknęła Ivy, przerywając jej. — Może jeszcze się uda — dodała, po czym rzuciła się na Superwoman, ale nie po to, aby ją zaatakować, ale aby ją... pocałować.

Claire była tak zaskoczona, że aż poluzowała uścisk na jej nadgarstkach, co Ivy wykorzystała by złapać jej twarz w dłonie i pogłębić pocałunek. Superwoman wyczuła dziwny związek chemiczny w ustach, pewnie pochodzący z warg Ivy, ale nie zadziałał na nią w ogóle; to dlatego Ivy była zła, że to nie Batman przyszedł ją powstrzymać, bo zaplanowała na niego zasadzkę.

Superwoman nie chciała zdradzić Ivy, że to na nią nie działa, więc pomyślała szybko, co może zrobić; jedyne, na co wpadła, to pokazanie, że Ivy przekalkulowała i zamiast usidlić przeciwnika, wpadła we własną pułapkę. Claire zaczęła oddawać pocałunek Ivy, ale tylko po to, aby potraktować ją superpocałunkiem i obezwładnić. Jak przewidziała, po chwili Ivy zemdlała i upadłaby na ziemię, gdyby Superwoman jej nie złapała.

— Superwoman — odezwał się Batman za jej plecami. Claire odwróciła się do niego, zauważając, że zakładnicy byli odtransportowywani poza budynek. Batman przez chwilę przyglądał jej się w ciszy, z zaciekawieniem. — Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, aby odchwaścić teren banku.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała Claire. — Um, odstawić Ivy do Arkham?

— Ja się tym zajmę.

sss

Liga nie miała zbyt wielu spotkań awaryjnych. Mieli ustalone terminy, ale spotykali się również wtedy, kiedy pojawiało się jakieś zagrożenie – zazwyczaj to zagrożenie pochodziło z kosmosu, nierzadko z rąk Luthora. Claire doskonale wiedziała, z jakiego powodu Batman teraz zgłosił potrzebę takiego zebrania. Siedziała jako jedna z pierwszych na swoim miejscu, trzymając złożone dłonie na kolanach i ze spuszczoną głową.

Kiedy wszyscy członkowie Ligi przybyli na miejsce, Batman wstał.

— Zwołałem awaryjne spotkanie, ponieważ byłem świadkiem dość niepokojącego — Claire spuściła ramiona — zachowania Superwoman parę dni temu, kiedy pomagała mi w Gotham. — Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, więc Claire zmusiła się do wyprostowania. — Chciałabyś wtajemniczyć nas, co się stało? — zakończył Batman.

Claire nie chciała, ale wiedziała, że i tak będzie musiała. Wzięła głębszy oddech.

— Poison Ivy chciała wypróbować swój nowy związek chemiczny, który planowała przenieść na Batmana za pomocą... pocałunku. Zdenerwowała się, kiedy to nie on, a ja przyszłam ją powstrzymać, więc próbowała przetestować ten związek i tak, ale na mnie. Wyczułam go, ale na mnie nie zadziałał. Um. — Spuściła wzrok na blat. — Chciałam, aby nie wiedziała, czy jej trucizna nie zadziałała dlatego, że wypróbowała ją na mnie czy dlatego, że źle do niej podeszła, co powstrzyma jej działania i sprawi, że nie będzie próbowała użyć tego związku drugi raz na... na kimś innym, przynajmniej nie przez jakiś czas. Dlatego zdecydowałam, że użyję swoich mocy. Potrafię... pocałować ludzi do nieprzytomności. — Kilka osób wciągnęło oddech. — Doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa. Dosłownie. Lub chwilowej utraty tchu.

— Potrafisz superpocałować — rzucił Flash. W jego głosie była nutka zaciekawienia.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

— Nie chciałaś, abyśmy o tym wiedzieli? — zapytała Diana.

Claire pokręciła głową i spojrzała na nią.

— To nie jest moc, która potrafi przydać się w walce. Nie latam po Metropolis i nie całuję przestępców. W ogóle. 

— I tak uważam, że powinniśmy wiedzieć — zauważył Batman. — Dodam to do twoich akt.

Claire pokiwała głową. Nie słuchała, o czym jeszcze dyskutowano, bo była zbyt zawstydzona, aby na kogokolwiek patrzeć. Zażenowanie zżerało ją od środka. Gdy zarządzono zakończenie spotkania, od razu podleciała do szyby, przez którą było widać Ziemię, i westchnęła.

— Używałaś tego na Lane?

Claire odwróciła się szybko.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — broniła się, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc wilkiem na Batmana, który zadał jej pytanie. Byli już sami. Zaraz jednak skrzywiła się i odwróciła wzrok, spuszczając głowę. — Raz. Kiedy Lois... — zamilkła. Nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy, że użyła swojego superpocałunku, kiedy Lois wyśmiewała się z Claire pod jemiołą, drażniąc ją, że pocałuje Claire tak, jakby całowała Superwoman. Claire chciała dać jej nauczkę i użyła mocy, ale to spowodowało tylko, że Lois musiała na chwilę usiąść, a nie, jak w przypadku Ivy, która odzyskała przytomność dopiero w Arkham. — Tylko raz. I nie w takiej... skali.

Batman przyglądał się jej jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu odwrócił się do monitorów, aby zacząć spisywać raport ze spotkania. 

— Użyłabyś tego na mnie? — zapytał po chwili, ale nie spojrzał na Claire, więc nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

— Słucham? 

— Hm. — Batman mruknął, dopisał coś i obrócił cały fotel w jej stronę. — Gdybym miał cię teraz pocałować, obezwładniłabyś mnie swoją siłą czy superpocałunkiem?

— To pytanie jest... — Claire nie dokończyła. Niesprawiedliwe? Nie ujawnia wszystkich opcji?

Czy Claire w ogóle próbowałaby Batmana powstrzymać, gdyby ją pocałował?

Batman wstał i podszedł do niej. Claire była trochę wyższa od niego, ponieważ lewitowała nad ziemią, ale po prostu zatrzymał się przed nią i spojrzał w górę.

— Obezwładniłabyś mnie, gdybym chciał cię pocałować?

— Um, ja nie... — Claire wzięła głęboki oddech. W mgnieniu oka w jej głowie zaczęły się kumulować myśli. 

Przypomniała sobie o numerze do Bekki Wayne, na który zadzwoniła po rozprawieniu się z Ivy, na którym zostawiła wiadomość. Była z nią umówiona na kolację – nie na wywiad, na zwykłą kolację – i Claire przygotowywała się na możliwość poznania Bekki osobiście. Może też ponownego flirtowania i... cóż. Claire się mocno na to nastawiła, a teraz Batman...

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała szczerze. 

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Batman uniósł rękę i przyłożył dłoń do jej żuchwy. Pogłaskał kciukiem jej dolną wargę, na co Claire odruchowo rozchyliła lekko usta. Przez chwilę po prostu stali tak przy sobie, ale w końcu Batman cofnął rękę.

— Być może kiedyś zobaczymy, co byś zrobiła — powiedział, wracając do konsoli.


	4. Becca

Paparazzi nie zwietrzyli randki Bekki i Claire, więc mogli cieszyć się wieczorem w swoim towarzystwie bez przymusowego chowania się czy oglądania przez ramię. Becca był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, bo Claire była bardziej rozluźniona, kiedy nie musiała się przejmować, że nagle i ta jej persona zostanie wzięta pod lupę, tak jak Superwoman.

Kolejną rzeczą, z której Becca był zadowolony, był fakt, że Claire dała się pocałować pod drzwiami – co mogło oznaczać, że naprawdę dobrze się bawiła – i że nie stracił od tego rozumu. Uśmiechał się do siebie w drodze powrotnej i zastanawiał, czy Claire myśli o tym pocałunku i o tym, który nie nastąpił z Batmanem. Który chciałaby bardziej? Czy pocałunek Bekki Wayne ją zadowolił, czy jednak bardziej wolałaby wiedzieć, jak całuje Batman?

Przez następne parę tygodni badał sytuację; umawiał się na randki z Claire jako Becca, pokazywał jej zainteresowanie jako Batman. Nie posunął się tak daleko, jak wcześniej, i jawnie nie zaproponował pocałunku będąc Batmanem, ale z zadowoleniem dostrzegał, że Claire spoglądała na jego usta, kiedy myślała, że Batman jest zajęty czymś innym. To jednak nie znaczyło, że wolała go od Bekki, bo na jej usta patrzyła równie często – a i dało się zauważyć, że jej wzrok przesuwał się też na biust Bekki.

Można byłoby powiedzieć, że misja przebiegała pomyślnie, gdyby nie fakt, że Becca wcale nie był bliżej do związania się z Claire.

— Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego to kontynuujesz — zauważył Dick przy śniadaniu. — Bez powiedzenia jej prawdy nie masz szans na nic prawdziwego. A jeśli będziesz uparty i stwierdzisz, że nie chcesz wyjawiać swojej tajemnicy, to jedyne szanse i tak masz jako Becca, nie jako Batman.

Becca odchrząknął tylko i uniósł gazetę nieco wyżej. Powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć i B...

Do kuchni wpadł Jason; pod ramieniem miał swój hełm i jego włosy wskazywały, że ledwo co go ściągnął. Zaraz za nim wszedł Tim, odklejając maskę od twarzy. Ponieważ Becca był wczorajszego wieczoru na kolejnej randce z Claire, to Red Hood i Robin patrolowali ulice. Becca i Jason nauczyli się wzajemnego zaufania na nowo, a Becca miał nadzieję, że Tim pokaże Jasonowi, że nie zastąpił jego konkretnie, tylko działał jako prawowity następca i zasłużył na imię Robina tak jak Dick i Jason przed nim.

— Weźcie mnie trzymajcie, albo jej strzelę — oznajmił Jason, siadając obok Dicka i kradnąc jego miseczkę z płatkami.

— Komu? — zapytał Alfred, podając mu nową łyżkę.

— Żadnego strzelania — rzucił Becca znad gazety, przyglądając się synom.

Jason przeżuwał płatki i patrzył na milczącego Tima. Przełknął i powiedział:

— Ja za ciebie tego nie zrobię.

— Um. — Tim przeczesał palcami włosy; były już dość długie i wpadały mu do oczu, ale wybłagał u Bekki, żeby nie musieć jeszcze ich ścinać, bo nie przeszkadzają mu na patrolach i podczas akcji. — Chcę, abyście mówili na mnie... — urwał i spojrzał na Jasona.

— Nie pogryzą cię, dziecino — dodał mu otuchy Red Hood.

— Nie mów z pełnymi ustami — skarcił go Alfred.

Becca patrzył z zadowoleniem na to, co się działo wokół stołu. Tim i Jason wcześniej nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, a wyglądało teraz na to, że coś w ich relacjach się zmieniło. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Jason naprawdę poczuje się znowu członkiem rodziny i przestanie myśleć o sobie, jakby nie był nic warty.

— O co chodzi, Tim? — zapytał Becca.

— Nie Tim — odezwał się, cóż, najwyraźniej nie-Tim. — Jestem... Nie chcę być Timem. Nie czuję się Timem.

Becca odłożył gazetę i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Timie.

— A kim się czujesz? — zapytał. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale wszystko na to wskazywało, więc... — Wolisz, abyśmy podczas rozmów z tobą używali zaimka żeńskiego?

Tim pokiwała głową i spuściła wzrok na blat. Becca podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w głowę.

— Dziękuję, że powiedziałaś nam o tym. Cieszymy się, że będziemy mieli możliwość rozmowy z tobą bez obrażania cię czy nieświadomego krzywdzenia. Mamy nadzieję, że wybaczysz nam, jeśli odruchowo nadal zwrócimy się do ciebie jak do chłopaka, ale nie będzie to nigdy specjalnie. I zawsze zwracaj nam uwagę, jeśli sami nie przeprosimy, bo masz prawo czuć się swobodnie w swojej skórze i w miejscu, które nazywasz domem.

Becca widział kątem oka uśmiech na ustach Alfreda. Były to mniej więcej te same słowa, które Alfred powiedział do niego, kiedy Becca uświadomił swojemu opiekunowi, kim naprawdę jest.

— Czuję się teraz źle z tym, jak zareagowałem, kiedy się dowiedziałem o tobie, Becco — odezwał się Dick.

Becca potoczył wzrokiem po synach i zauważył, że żaden nie patrzył mu w oczy. Westchnął i pokręcił głową, wracając na swoje miejsce.

— Nie potrzebowałem od was tych słów. I byliście bachorami — zignorował "hej!", które rzucił Jason — więc nie wymagałem od was zbyt dużej wiedzy na ten temat. — Spojrzał na Alfreda. — Kiedy tego potrzebowałem, usłyszałem odpowiednie słowa.

— Do usług, paniczu Wayne. — Alfred skinął głową, uśmiechając się do dzieciaków, zwłaszcza Tima. — Czy chcesz, abyśmy nadal nazywali cię Tim?

Tim pokręciła głową, ale już nie próbowała się chować. Była wyraźnie zadowolona i nie mogła pozbyć się uśmiechu. Siedziała prosto, jakby z jej barków spadł wielki ciężar.

— Kim — odpowiedziała, na co Alfred przytaknął, a Becca oparł brodę na dłoniach.

— Czy chcesz legalnie i fizycznie zmienić płeć? — zapytał. Kim zagryzła wargę i zmarszczyła nos. — Nie musisz odpowiadać mi od razu. Możesz to przemyśleć. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, zawsze możesz też mnie znaleźć.

— Dziękuję, Becco. 

Becca skinął głową i zwyczajnie wrócił do czytania gazety.

sss

Udało mu się powstrzymać swoją reakcję podczas śniadania, ale teraz, kiedy był sam w Batjaskini, wyładowywał się na worku treningowym. Jak to dobrze, że zamówił prenumeratę Daily Planet. Wiedział dzięki temu wszystko – często nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły – na temat Superwoman i jej działań, ponieważ rzadko zdarzało się, aby w każdym wydaniu w ogóle nie była wspomniana. Tak było i tym razem. 

W mniej przyjemnej części gazety, w sekcji plotkarskiej, został zamieszczony artykuł na temat tego, jak bardzo Superwoman ofiarowuje swoje afekty każdemu, kto wystarczająco długo z nią pobędzie. Becca normalnie nie przywiązywałby do tego uwagi, zwłaszcza że autorem tekstu był Steve Lombard (potrzebowali jakiegoś zapychacza do tej sekcji, więc zdecydowali się na niego?). Jednak do artykułu dołączone były dwa zdjęcia: na jednym z nich Superwoman trzymała Lois Lane w objęciach, wymieniały uśmiechy i patrzyły sobie głęboko w oczy, a Lois też dotykała delikatnie jej policzka; na drugim – zrobionym dzień przed tym wydaniem gazety – Superwoman całowała w policzek Jamesa Olsena, który patrzył na swój aparat zaskoczony i zarumieniony, jakby fotograf uchwycił ten konkretnie moment, w którym Superwoman zaczynała go całować.

Do Bekki dotarło, że tak naprawdę nie wziął pod uwagę w swoim planie faktu, że podrywając Claire jako Becca i jako Batman, już w tym momencie wyklucza wyłączność. Gdyby był dwoma osobami, Becca Wayne byłaby zazdrosna o Batmana, a Batman o Beccę. Teraz, kiedy patrzyły na niego te zdjęcia, zrozumiał swój błąd. 

Nie miał pewności, czy Kryptonianie w ogóle rozumieją pojęcie jednego partnera. O ile Claire została wychowana na Ziemi, o tyle jej biologia może wymagać kilku partnerów – lub żadnego. Być może potrzebuje się z kimś związać tylko podczas konkretnej pory roku lub życia.

Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym, aby zapytać i upewnić się? Dlaczego założył, że kryptońskie i ludzkie zachowanie w tym względzie jest takie samo? A nawet jeśli jest, to być może Claire lepiej się czuje w związku poliamorycznym, w którym Becca nie mógłby żyć. 

Uderzył z całej siły w worek.

— Chcesz powalczyć z kimś, kto ci odda? — Becca obejrzał się, słysząc głos Jasona. Miał skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i w jednej trzymał Daily Planet, zwinięte akurat w taki sposób, że było widać Superwoman całującą Olsena. Był ubrany w strój treningowy i nie czekał na odpowiedź Bekki, tylko podszedł do mat i zaczął się rozciągać. — Daj mi parę minut i możemy zaczynać.

Worek treningowy rzeczywiście nie wyładowywał całej frustracji, jaką Becca miał w sobie nagromadzoną, dlatego Becca dał Jasonowi kilka minut, a potem dołączył do niego na matach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozmawiali, tylko próbowali pokonać tego drugiego. Becca myślał, że dokładnie to Jason miał na myśli, bo pomagało, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Jason chciał rozmawiać.

— I co, staruszku — zaczął, blokując kopnięcie Bekki. — Widziałem, że plan rozkochania w sobie Superwoman niezbyt ci wychodzi, skoro rozdaje całusy innym?

Becca burknął w odpowiedzi. Nie potrzebował od Jasona "a nie mówiłem?" w tej sytuacji. 

— Ach, rozumiem — kontynuował Jason, chociaż Becca wątpił, że rozumiał. — Zdecydowałeś się chociaż na dalsze postępowanie?

Nie, Becca o tym nie pomyślał. Skupił się na tym, co mógł zrobić, aby tego uniknąć, ale ani razu jeszcze przez myśl mu nie przeszło, co dalej.

Jego mózg zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać teraz, co podczas treningu nie było dobrym pomysłem, dlatego Becca nie zdążył zablokować ciosu Jasona i wylądował na macie. Nie podniósł się, ale przeciął powietrze dłonią, sygnalizując przerwę. Jason nie opuścił gardy, ale nie atakował dalej.

— Przestanę — powiedział Becca. — Jestem rozproszony, nie umiem o tym nie myśleć, a tego Batman nie potrzebuje. — Wstał z mat i skinął głową Jasonowi. — Dziękuję.

Odszedł na bok, aby rozwiązać bandaże z dłoni.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — odpowiedział Jason. — Wiem, że wcześniej mówiłem... Ach. Ale to twój wybór, twoja decyzja.

Becca spojrzał na niego. Jason znowu wrócił do rozciągania się. 

— Przez co zmieniłeś zdanie? — zapytał go, bo rzeczywiście, nie tak dawno, kiedy Becca to wszystko zaczynał, Jason był przeciwny jego związkowi z Claire, a teraz "nie to miał na myśli"?

Jason wzruszył ramionami.

— Pogadałem z Dickiem. Opowiedział mi co-nieco o swojej perspektywie. — Zerknął na Beccę z uśmieszkiem na ustach. — Plus tworzył mi peany na temat tego, jaką cudowną rodzinkę tworzyliście, kiedy był Robinem i jak bardzo cieszyłby się, gdybyście mogli do tej rodziny wrócić.

Becca musiał się zastanowić, co też Dick rozumiał jako rodzinę, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że różne wspólne akcje i drażnienie Superwoman stanowiły dla niego jako Robina kwintesencję domowego pożycia, nie wiedział, co myśleć.

Nie pytał już Jasona o nic, tylko wyszedł z batjaskini, aby wprowadzić swój nowy plan w życie. Pierwszym krokiem ku temu było odwołanie kolacji z Claire.


	5. Claire

Claire czuła, jak rękawica Batmana zaciska się na jej biodrach. Rozsunęła kolana i wypięła się bardziej w jego stronę, aby mógł drażnić ją palcami drugiej ręki jeszcze głębiej. Jęknęła cicho i napięła mięśnie ramion, aby utrzymać się na łokciach podczas tej fali przyjemności. Usłyszała cichy chichot i spojrzała w górę; Becca Wayne siedziała przed nią w rozkroku, drażniąc swoje piersi i przygryzając wargę.

Claire jęknęła głośniej, co Batman wynagrodził potarciem jej łechtaczki kciukiem. Oparła czoło o udo Bekki i westchnęła. Miała nadzieję, że ta przyjemność nigdy się nie skończy.

Becca zaczęła głaskać jej krótkie włosy, przeczesywać je palcami i drapać delikatnie. Claire przesunęła twarz, aby móc całować jej uda i przesunąć się wyżej, wyżej... Zatrzymała się, bo podchodząc na czworakach bliżej Bekki, odsunęła się od dłoni Batmana. Zerknęła przez ramię na niego i oblizała usta, kiedy zobaczyła, jak on oblizuje swoje palce.

Poczuła, że Becca ciągnie ją za włosy, więc odwróciła się znowu do niej z uśmiechem. Przyjrzała się jej ciału i westchnęła.

— Jesteś taka piękna.

Becca odpowiedziała cichym chichotem, ciągnąc swój sutek palcami tej dłoni, która nie była na głowie Claire. Claire pochyliła się i zaczęła ją wylizywać długimi pociągnięciami całego języka. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że nagle i bez ostrzeżenia Batman wsunie się w nią ze znaczną siłą, przez co jej twarz została wręcz wciśnięta w Beccę, która jęknęła głośno.

Batman zaczął poruszać biodrami od razu w szybkim tempie, a na dodatek coraz bardziej przyspieszał. Claire musiała odnaleźć się w jego rytmie, więc opierała policzek o udo Bekki, która po prostu głaskała ją po głowie. Już myślała, że przyzwyczaiła się do jego tempa, ale w tym samym momencie Batman pochylił się nad nią, otaczając ją całym sobą. Przykrył ich swoją peleryną i przesunął rękę od jej brzucha w dół, aby pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Claire już wcześniej wydawała z siebie ciche odgłosy z każdym jego pchnięciem, a teraz jęknęła głośno – niemal zawyła – czując taką przyjemność.

Kiedy Batman zaczął podgryzać jej kark, Claire przypomniała sobie, że ma przed sobą jeszcze jedną osobę, którą również bardzo chciała zadowolić. Chciała, aby Becca także czerpała z tego rozkosz. Powróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia, liżąc i całując Beccę, skupiając się nie tylko na swoich doznaniach, ale i na tym, jak reagowała Becca, aby dać jej jak najwięcej, aby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Ciche jęki i okazyjny chichot podpowiadały jej, co powinna robić.

Czuła się naprawdę niesamowicie. Batman brał ją od tyłu i trafiał w każdy czuły punkt, jaki posiadała; trafiał nie tylko penisem, ale także swoimi dużymi dłońmi. Na dodatek Claire mogła zanurzyć twarz w jednym z najprzyjemniejszych miejsc, jakie istnieją, doprowadzając Beccę Wayne do orgazmu. Gdyby mogła, wyciągnęłaby ręce, aby pieścić jej piersi, jednak jeśli ruszyłaby się teraz, Batman musiałby ją przytrzymać, a wolała, aby skupił się na tym, co robił, bo robił to niezwykle dobrze.

Kiedy jęki Bekki zaczęły robić się głośniejsze, Claire podwoiła swoje starania, aby doprowadzić ją na szczyt przed sobą. Batman najwyraźniej uznał to za zawody, bo wysunął się z niej trochę i płytkimi pchnięciami uderzał ją dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej tylko się przesuwał.

Claire zacisnęła pięści na prześcieradle, kiedy poczuła, jak Becca dochodzi. Tylko tyle jej brakowało, tylko na to czekała, teraz mogła...

Orgazm obudził ją. Usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Sen. To był tylko sen. Cudowny, wspaniały i naprawdę niezapomniany – ale sen. Opadła z powrotem na poduszki z jękiem frustracji. Czuła, że spodenki od piżamy ma mokre, więc dobrze by było, aby wstała, ale starała się złapać jeszcze ten ulatujący sen.

Czy Batman zostałby z nimi, trzymając zaborczo Claire przy sobie, ale pozwalając, aby Becca drażniła ją delikatnym dotykiem? Czy Becca może teraz chciałaby, aby to ją Batman pieprzył i aby obie na nim siedziały? Claire wsunęła rękę w spodenki i goniła te wizje tak długo, póki nie doszła jeszcze raz. Dopiero kiedy leżała na wznak, oddychając ciężko, zawaliły się na nią pozostałe myśli.

Co sobie myślała, fantazjując o tak niemożliwym do wykonania trójkącie? Z tego, co wiedziała, Batman znał Beccę Wayne, owszem, ale jak każdy – w końcu była osobą publiczną. To samo tyczyło się Bekki i jej znajomości Batmana. Znaczyło to tyle, że znali swoje publiczne persony (jeśli można tak nazwać Batmana w mediach), czyli właściwie mało co o sobie wiedzieli. A nawet jeśli... Dlaczego mieliby w ogóle się na to zgodzić? Owszem, podwójna przyjemność była nieziemska, ale Claire nie czuła się na tyle pewnie i otwarcie, aby ryzykować poliamoryczny związek.

Dlaczego w ogóle myśli Claire przeskoczyły od razu do poliamorii? To, że dwie osoby się nią interesowały, nie znaczyło, że miały ochotę się nią dzielić; zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy to Batman stał się dość... oschły, niemal jak na początku ich znajomości, a Becca wciąż była zajęta i nie miała czasu na randki. Normalnie Claire nie przejmowałaby się tym, ale Becca nie oddzwaniała na jej telefony, nawet nie odpisywała na SMSy, tylko rozmawiała z nią krótko, kiedy Claire udało się ją złapać.

Oboje przestali starać się o względy Claire mniej więcej w tym samym czasie i to... cóż, bolało. Claire przyzwyczaiła się do nowego, przyjacielskiego Batmana, z którym mogła porozmawiać i którego intensywność skupiona na jej osobie bardzo jej schlebiała. W końcu to _Batman_. Przyzwyczaiła się też do przyjemnych i otwartych rozmów z Beccą, trzymaniu się za ręce i wymienianiu ukradkowych spojrzeń oraz uśmiechów. Becca Wayne naprawdę zasłużyła na tytuł "najmilszej i najsłodszej". Teraz nie miała ani przyjaciela w Batmanie, ani przyjaciółki w Becce. Oboje zdystansowali się od niej bez wytłumaczenia. Po paru dniach oschłości z jego strony, zapytała Batmana, czy coś się stało, ale odpowiedział jej tylko "nie wiem, o czym mówisz" i wyszedł. Nie miała okazji zapytać o to samo Bekki.

Zerknęła na zegarek i szybko wstała, aby przygotować się do pracy. Zdążyła wejść do budynku na czas, ale musiało ominąć ją coś ważnego, bo sporo osób właśnie kierowało się do biura Perry'ego. Claire nie widziała Lois, więc założyła, że ta już jest w środku. Weszła razem z innymi i zobaczyła, że miała rację, bo Lois udało się zająć jedno z niewielu miejsc siedzących.

— Kent, zamknij za sobą drzwi — rzucił Perry. Od razu zapanowała również cisza, bo każdy czekał, co też takiego mogło się stać, że Perry zarządził spotkanie ze wszystkimi razem. Naczelny stał tyłem do nich, patrząc za okno i trzymając w ustach niezapalone cygaro. — Sam dowiedziałem się o tym wczoraj, dlatego informuję was od razu — zaczął mówić. Wyciągnął cygaro i odwrócił się przodem, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach. — Wielu z was wie, że od paru lat LexCorp ciągnie nas po sądach, oskarżając o kalumnię. Wszyscy wiemy, że w naszych artykułach jest sama prawda i mamy na to dowody, a jeśli nie, to zaznaczamy, że to są jedynie przypuszczenia i luźne powiązania.

Po pomieszczeniu rozległy się ciche szepty. Claire wyłapała parę "wydaje mi się, że tak napisałam, ale nie jestem pewna" czy "nie wiem, może edytorzy to załatwiają". Perry uniósł rękę i wszyscy na nowo umilkli.

— Wczoraj w końcu LexCorp się udało. Mamy im wypłacić odszkodowanie, które przewyższa realną wartość gazety. — Znowu spojrzał po wszystkich, upewniając się, że każdy zrozumiał, co Perry tak naprawdę przekazuje. — Będziemy działali do końca. Obiecuję wam, że każdy dostanie wynagrodzenie. Ale nie na długo. Nie jesteśmy w stanie spłacić wymaganej sądowo kwoty. Dlatego radzę rozejrzeć się za czymś nowym... — podniósł głos, bo ludzie znowu zaczęli rozmawiać — ... ale mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę sam, jak kapitan na tonącym statku i macie w sobie na tyle lojalności, aby zostać do końca. To wszystko — zakończył i machnął ręką, dając im znać, że mogą wychodzić.

Claire została wręcz wypchnięta z biura, ale czekała pod drzwiami na Lois i zastanawiała się, co teraz. Och, mogła znaleźć pracę niemal wszędzie, gdzie by tego chciała. Jej intelekt, siła i inne zdolności były wielkimi atutami, otwierającymi jej drzwi do wielu instytucji i programów, ale... Daily Planet było pracą, w której nie mogła polegać tylko na talentach, które posiadała dzięki swojemu pozaziemskiemu pochodzeniu. Dlatego wybrała tę pracę, dlatego starała się, aby nie zostać zwolnioną. A teraz wyglądało na to, że jeśli Superwoman nie wyciśnie paru diamentów i nie ofiaruje ich właścicielom gazety, to Claire będzie musiała szukać pracy gdzie indziej. Istniały inne gazety, ale Claire czułaby się nieswojo, pracując pod kimś innym niż Perry.

— Tego się nie spodziewałam — powiedziała wychodząca Lois, ciągnąc Claire za ramię do ich boksu. — Spodziewałam się jakiejś zmiany, ale nie aż tak wielkiej i tak negatywnej. Dobrze, że się nie spóźniłaś.

Claire pokiwała głową.

— Nadal nie mogę tego pojąć — oświadczyła, siadając naprzeciwko Lois. — Wiem, co się stało, słyszałam Perry'ego, ale jakby nie może to do mnie dotrzeć.

— W dzisiejszym wydaniu nie ma o tym żadnego słowa, a że Perry nie przekazał nikomu zadania napisania o tym... — Lois rozciągnęła palce. — Ja się tym zajmę, Smallville.

— Powodzenia — życzyła jej Claire, kręcąc głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaraz jednak spoważniała na nowo, spoglądając na swój artykuł o planach Wayne Pharmaceuticals, ponieważ przypomniała sobie o wcześniejszych negatywnych myślach.

Świat Claire powoli walił jej się na głowę i nawet jako Superwoman nie mogła nic na to poradzić. A wydawało się, że wszystko zaczyna się jej układać; w pracy miała więcej spokoju i przestrzeni, życie prywatne nabierało kolorów, Ziemi nic nie zagrażało. A teraz – jak postanowiło się coś psuć, to od razu wszystko. Postanowiła, że poświęci większą niż zwykle uwagę podczas monitorowania Ziemi, skoro znowu do rozpiski wróciły osobne, pojedyncze warty.

Zmarkotniała bardziej i westchnęła. Wstała od biurka.

— Pójdę odetchnąć trochę — rzuciła do Lois, która pokazała jej uniesiony kciuk. Claire wyszła na dach i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie widzi, przebrała się błyskawicznie i zaczęła robić rundkę wokół miasta, sprawdzając, czy ktoś nie potrzebuje pomocy, przynosząc nadzieję swoim widokiem i pozując do paru zdjęć. Bycie Superwoman było teraz najjaśniejszym punktem jej dnia, bo zawsze ktoś nienawidził Superwoman, zawsze ktoś ją kochał – równowaga była zachowana. To się nie zmieniło.

Kiedy lądowała na dachu Daily Planet, przypomniała sobie, że ma również jeszcze dwójkę ludzi, którzy kochali ją zawsze i bez względu na wszystko – rodziców w Kansas. Poczuła się lżej, siadając z powrotem do biurka. Otworzyła komunikator, aby napisać do matki.

**Mildmannered:** Hej mamo, wpadnę dzisiaj po pracy na kolację, mogę?  
 **Area 52:** Dobrze wiesz, że nie musisz się w ogóle pytać.  
 **Area 52:** Będziesz sama?  
 **Mildmannered:** Tak, ale zjem za dwóch.  
 **Area 52:** Czyli jak zawsze.  
 **Area 52:** Do zobaczenia!  
 **Mildmannered:** Pa, mamo.


	6. Becca

Becca nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał informować Superwoman o ataku na Metropolis. Zakładał, że tak jak on w Gotham, tak Superwoman jest zawsze na miejscu w swoim mieście. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy na świecie pojawiał się kryzys, Superwoman pomagała, jak mogła, ale założył, że Metropolis miało u niej priorytet. Dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy zaatakowano to miasto, a Superwoman nie pojawiła się od razu; zdążył zauważyć roboty wyglądające niemal identycznie jak stary kombinezon Luthora. Zdecydował się skontaktować z Superwoman, aby sprawdzić, co jest przyczyną jej nieobecności..

— Superwoman — wywołał ją przez komunikator i musiał chwilę poczekać na odpowiedź.

— Batman?

— Gdzie jesteś? Metropolis jest atakowane.

Usłyszał ciche "cholera", zanim Superwoman rozłączyła się. Już po chwili widział ją na monitorach pokazujących sytuację w mieście.

— Byłam... Odwiedzałam rodziców — wytłumaczyła Claire. — Pomagałam im i nie zwróciłam uwagi.

— Potrzebujesz wsparcia? — zapytał, nie komentując jej wyjaśnień. Gdyby jego rodzice żyli i mieszkali w innym mieście niż Gotham, też byłby przy nich rozproszony, dlatego nie miał zamiaru tego jej wytykać.

— Roboty nie posiadają znaczącej siły, ale jest ich sporo. Ugh! Uf. Flash mógłby pomóc ze zmniejszeniem ich liczby i uporaniem się z nimi w szybkim tempie.

Becca uniósł kąciki ust w górę, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Połączył się z komunikatorem Flasha.

— Flash.

— Co jest, Bats? 

— Superwoman walczy z robotami w Metropolis i oceniła, że twoja pomoc mogłaby zmniejszyć ich liczbę. 

— Już pędzę.

I rzeczywiście, po chwili na monitorze wśród robotów zaczęła przesuwać się czerwona smuga. Becca zwrócił się do pozostałych monitorów, aby się upewnić, że to jedyny kryzys wymagający uwagi.

— Bats, mamy problem — dotarł do niego zaniepokojony głos Flasha. — Nie wszystkie, ale spora część robotów ma w sobie kryptonit.

— Superwoman? — zapytał od razu Becca.

— Uch, trzymam się — odpowiedziała. — Jeszcze. W pierwszej fali robotów żaden kryptonitu nie miał — dodała, jakby chciała się wytłumaczyć. — Większe wsparcie jak najbardziej się przyda. Ach, chole...

Komunikator Superwoman zatrzeszczał i przestał działać. 

— Flash? — zapytał Becca, wstając i włączając alarm dla każdego członka Ligi wraz ze współrzędnymi. — Jak wygląda sytuacja?

— Robotów cały czas przybywa. Z LexCorp, tak mi się wydaje. Niektóre latają. Niektóre są czołgami...

— Sytuacja z Superwoman? — przerwał mu Becca.

— Nie mogę się do niej przedrzeć, cywile są zagrożeni. 

Becca poinformował resztę Ligi i ruszył do teleportu. Dystansował się od Claire, ale to nie znaczy, że potrafił odciąć się od razu i całkowicie. Nadal mu na niej zależało i nadal będzie zależeć, ale dążył do zmniejszenia tej zależności. Przeklinał siebie w duchu, bo denerwował się o jej los na tyle, że zauważył swoje uczucia, które wcale nie zmalały. 

Randki z Claire jako Becca i warty z Superwoman jako Batman sprawiły, że poznał Claire z każdej możliwej strony. Podobało mu się to, jaką osobą jest, dlatego naprawdę zabolało, kiedy musiał zerwać te kontakty. Wolał jednak zrobić to teraz niż później, kiedy tym bardziej rozkochałaby go w sobie. 

Przeteleportował się do Metropolis i od razu skierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie ostatnio widziano Superwoman. Zobaczył maczugę Hawkgirl rozbijającą kilka robotów na raz i otworzył z nią połączenie.

— Hawkgirl, możesz mnie podrzucić do Superwoman?

— Jasne — odpowiedziała. — Daj mi chwilkę.

Hawkgirl przedzierała się przez roboty jakby były zwyczajną wysoką trawą, a miała przy tym tyle zabawy, że można by pomyśleć, że to ona jest śmiejącym się maniakalnie złoczyńcą. Batman coś o takich wiedział.

Transport do lokalizacji Superwoman był ułatwiony, ponieważ nawet gdy jakiś robot próbował ich zaatakować w powietrzu, inni członkowie Ligi interweniowali – Becca nie musiał ich o to nawet prosić. Hawkgirl upuściła go pośród istnego złomowiska i wróciła do walki, zaatakowana w końcu z powietrza. Becca przeturlał się, aby upadając nie złamać niczego ani nie nadziać się na wystające odłamki. 

Superwoman klęczała na jednym kolanie i trzymała się za zwisające luźno lewe ramię. Patrzyła jednym okiem w górę, na Luthora, a na drugie lała jej się krew z łuku brwiowego. Wyglądało na to, że Lex wygłaszał już swój zwycięski monolog, więc Becca wziął się do działania. Ile mógł, tyle kryptonitu schował do swojego paska, oddzielając minerał od Superwoman ołowiem. Resztę wystrzeliwał jak najdalej, aby ich wpływ na Superwoman był jak najsłabszy. 

Wiedział, że Claire widzi go kątem oka, ale nie dawała tego po sobie znać; bardzo dobrze. Luthor był na tyle pewny siebie, że wyszedł ze swojego kombinezonu i kłócił się z nią, wymachując ostatnim kawałkiem kryptonitu w najbliższej okolicy. Becca zakradał się do nich.

— ... mi się załamać Daily Planet, nikt nie będzie śmiał drukować niczego na temat moich planów, nikt nie będzie śmiał narazić się tak, jak ten szmatławiec! — krzyczał Luthor.

— Chcesz uciszyć prasę? — drażniła go Claire. Wypluła krew na bok. — Po tym, co dzisiaj odwaliłeś? Nie wiem, jak masz zamiar z tego wybrnąć. 

Luthor machnął ręką i wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.

— Zawsze są jakieś wyjścia. Nie tak trudno udać szaleństwo.

— Osobiście odprowadzę cię do Arkham — warknął Becca, podchodząc do Luthora od tyłu. Lex odwrócił się i otworzył szerzej oczy, widząc, że z jego kombinezonu wydobywa się dym i trzeszczą iskry. Becca nie miał zamiaru odwracać się tyłem do maszyny, która może być sterowana ręcznie, dlatego postanowił ją unieruchomić, zanim ujawnił swoją obecność.

Złapał Lexa za ubranie i szarpnął do siebie. Nie bawił się w kolejne rozmowy i monologi, po prostu uderzył go na tyle mocno, aby Lex upadł nieprzytomny. Becca z satysfakcją zobaczył krew zalewającą mu twarz tak samo, jak u Superwoman. Podniósł kryptonit, schował go do ostatniej wolnej przegrody i usłyszał, jak Claire odetchnęła głośno z ulgą.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę i zdążył ją złapać, zanim upadła na ziemię. Krańcem peleryny otarł jej twarz z krwi i poczekał chwilę, aby zobaczyć, czy zacznie się regenerować, ale wyglądało na to, że obecność kryptonitu w Metropolis nadal ją osłabiała. Uruchomił komunikator.

— Potrzebuję transportu do Hall of Justice — zakomunikował. Claire jęknęła cicho, więc Becca delikatnie, uspokajająco pogłaskał ją po głowie. Oparła policzek o jego udo i westchnęła niespokojnie. — Superwoman musi się znaleźć jak najdalej od tego kryptonitu.

— Batman, tu Cyborg — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Właśnie was namierzam i przeteleportuję was od razu do Watchtower.

Becca nie pytał, co Cyborg robi w Watchtower, bo skoro ów stwierdził, że będzie bardziej potrzebny tam niż na Ziemi podczas tego ataku, to nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić.

— Status? — zapytał za to.

— Liga zajmuje się ostatnimi robotami. Zaraz kogoś przyślę, aby zajął się Luthorem. 

— Niech Flash zbierze kryptonit.

— Jasne, przekażę. Uruchamiam teleport.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na Watchtower, Becca wziął Superwoman w ramiona i zaniósł do pomieszczenia w części szpitalnej z lampami słonecznymi. Po drodze Claire polepszyło się na tyle, że zesztywniała na chwilę, ale kiedy rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, kto ją niesie, rozluźniła się na nowo.

Kiedy Claire była już pod lampami, bez peleryny i górnej części kostiumu, w sportowym staniku, Becca odszedł od niej na chwilę i poszedł po ciepłą wodę i ręcznik, aby mogła się obmyć z krwi i kurzu. 

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho, biorąc od niego wilgotny ręcznik i wycierając twarz. Becca nie czekał, aż znowu na niego spojrzy, tylko wyszedł bez słowa.

sss

Dokończył razem z Cyborgiem swoją wartę przy monitorach, wypisując również raport z misji. W duchu cieszył się, że na jednym z monitorów Cyborg kontrolował stan Superwoman, bo dzięki temu sam miał wgląd w to, co ona robi. Gdy tylko zauważył, że Claire poczuła się na tyle dobrze, aby wstać i zacząć się ubierać, Becca szybko pożegnał się z Victorem i skierował do teleportu. Nie miał jednak szczęścia i Claire dogoniła go w korytarzu tuż przed salą z teleportem.

— Batmanie, poczekaj — poprosiła, podchodząc do niego.

Becca zatrzymał się, przygotował mentalnie do rozmowy i odwrócił.

— Nie powinnaś jeszcze leżeć pod lampami? Luthor miał naprawdę dużo kryptonitu.

— Już mi lepiej — odpowiedziała, zatrzymując się przed nim. Uśmiechała się lekko, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać. — Polecę potem do słońca i naładuję się całkiem. Ale chciałam ci podziękować.

— Ratowałem ci życie — przerwał jej.

Claire uśmiechnęła się szerzej i przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Wiem, że za to podziękowań nie chcesz, dlatego dziękowałam za coś innego — wytłumaczyła. Becca uniósł brew, czekając. — Dziękuję za znokautowanie Lexa i poturbowanie jego twarzy.

Becca zamrugał oczami, bo nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Claire pokręciła głową i nawet nie dała mu dojść do słowa. Chwyciła ostrza na jego przedramieniu i skupiła na nich wzrok.

— Nie wiem, co takiego zrobiłam, że przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać i… i spędzać czas, ale chciałabym do tego wrócić, bo tęsknię za moim przyjacielem. Za tobą. — Uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na niego. Gdyby jej nie znał, pomyślałby, że używała swojego rentgenowskiego wzroku, przeszywając go i poznając wszystkie tajemnice. — Nikomu nie ufam tak, jak tobie, dlatego ciężko mi z tym, że nagle nasze stosunki się tak oziębiły. Ale chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Ufam ci. Naprawdę. — Becca podejrzewał, do czego to zmierza. Upewnił się w swoim podejrzeniu tym bardziej, kiedy Claire rozejrzała się po korytarzu, zanim wyznała: — Jestem Claire Kent. Pracuję w Daily Planet jako reporterka. Rodzice znaleźli mnie jako małe dziecko i przygarnęli. Mieszkałam z nimi w gospodarstwie w Smallville, póki nie przeprowadziłam się do Metropolis.

Po tym wyznaniu zapadła między nimi cisza. Becca nie potrafił przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego z Claire, widząc w jej oczach ulgę i nadzieję. Domyślał się, że czuła ulgę, ponieważ zdradziła mu swój sekret i nie musiała się dłużej chować. Być może miała nadzieję, że właśnie to spowoduje powrót ich serdecznych i przyjacielskich stosunków. 

Becca nie mógł się powstrzymać. Złapał ją za pelerynę na ramionach i cofnął się do ściany, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Zaskoczona Claire oparła się rękoma o ścianę po jego bokach, a kiedy ją pocałował, wydała z siebie zaskoczony odgłos, ale nie odsunęła się.


	7. Claire

Claire wiele razy myślała o całowaniu Batmana, ale nie spodziewała się, że nastąpi to podczas jej próby odzyskania przyjaciela. Już wcześniej, leżąc pod lampami słonecznymi, doszła do wniosku, że o ile jej związek z Beccą Wayne już się trochę rozwinął, zanim pojawiła się jakaś przeszkoda, o tyle związek z Batmanem nie wyszedł aż tak bardzo poza przyjaźń; nie byli na żadnej randce, niczego sobie nie obiecywali, a mimo to Claire czuła, że większe szanse na cokolwiek ma z nim, niż z panną Wayne. Dlatego zdecydowała, że spróbuje naprawić swoje stosunki z Batmanem, a kiedy – lub jeśli w ogóle – Becca sobie o niej przypomni, to zwyczajnie poprosi ją o przyjaźń i nic więcej. 

Spodziewała się, że będzie to dość długa droga, ale Batman ją zaskoczył. Jedną dłonią obejmował jej twarz, a drugą wplótł w jej krótkie włosy. Cały czas ją całował, a nawet czuła jego język na swoich wargach. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że jej dłonie wgniatają nieco ścianę za Batmanem. Zwracała ją tylko na język, który teraz był w jej ustach i jęknęła cicho, naparłszy ciałem na Batmana. Warknął w odpowiedzi i zacisnął dłoń na jej włosach, wypinając nieco biodra do przodu. Czuła jego suspensorium, więc nie była w stanie określić, czy ten pocałunek uderzył w niego tak samo, jak w nią, a nie chciała wsłuchiwać się w jego organizm.

Tak nagle, jak ten pocałunek się zaczął, tak szybko Batman go przerwał. Claire pochyliła się, aby go wznowić, ale Batman uciekł pod jej ramieniem. Stanął obok, patrząc, jak Claire opiera się o ścianę jakby bez sił. Zauważyła wgniecenia w ścianie i zarumieniła się lekko, po czym spojrzała w końcu na Batmana. Łapał oddech, oddychając tak ciężko jak ona. Myślała, że jednak znowu do niej podejdzie, znowu pocałuje, ale odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do teleportu na Ziemię.

Nie goniła za nim; nie wiedziała, co tak właściwie ten pocałunek oznaczał, ale nie chciała tym bardziej naciskać na Batmana, nie teraz, kiedy przecież w końcu nic jej nie odpowiedział. Przynajmniej werbalnie. A niewerbalne odpowiedzi można źle interpretować, dlatego wolała nawet nie próbować. Zamiast tego zdecydowała, że teraz naprawdę potrzebuje tego lotu w słońce nie tylko po to, aby odzyskać pełnię sił, ale aby pomyśleć i... cóż, wspominać.

sss

Następnego dnia spóźniła się do pracy, ponieważ musiała pomagać przy trzęsieniu ziemi. Spodziewała się wściekłego Perry'ego, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu, wszyscy byli w wyśmienitym humorze. Perry powiedział, że ufa jej i wie, że gdyby nie było to nic ważnego, to by się nie spóźniła. Zdumiona Claire usiadła przy biurku i od razu zwróciła się do Lois:

— Co się stało, kiedy mnie nie było? Dlaczego Perry jest w takim dobrym humorze?

Lois spojrzała na nią z uniesioną brwią i zaśmiała się.

— Nawet nie wiesz, co twoja dziewczyna robi? — zapytała rozbawiona. — Wayne Enterprises wykupiło Daily Planet i spłaciło to, co byliśmy winni LexCorp.

Claire przez chwilę przyswajała to, co usłyszała.

— Becca wykupiła Daily Planet? — zapytała, aby się upewnić. Kiedy Lois pokiwała głową, Claire odchyliła się na krześle. Wczoraj niespodziewany pocałunek z Batmanem, dzisiaj niespodziewane... wykupienie firmy, w której Claire pracuje, ratujące ją przed bankructwem? Po takim długim okresie milczenia, zbywania i nie przejmowania się?

Claire czuła się jak na sinusoidzie. Wszystko było w porządku, wszystko się jej zawaliło, a teraz znowu wszystko się naprawia. Zaśmiała się i spojrzała w sufit; to, że Becca wykupiła Daily Planet nie znaczy, że zrobiła to dla Claire. Być może chciała, aby Wayne Enterprises weszło również na tę gałąź rynku. 

Pokręciła głową i z lekkim uśmiechem, pełna nadziei, otworzyła plik z notatkami ze swojego ostatniego wywiadu z Rebeccą Wayne. Została wtedy zaproszona na kolację i poprosiła Beccę o wywiad, aby móc pokazać Perry'emu, że nadal mogą ze sobą pracować. Rozmawiały chwilę o rozłożystości Wayne Enterprises i o tym, jak to jest być kobietą zarządzającą takim dużym interesem, ale później kontynuowały swoją randkę. 

Claire znowu miała okazję zobaczyć Dicka Graysona, poznała też Alfreda Pennywortha. Mignęła jej jeszcze jedna osoba, raczej nastoletnia, która jednak nie przywitała się z nią, tylko popędziła do pokoju, więc Claire domyśliła się, że to Tim Drake, kolejny podopieczny Bekki.

Nie mogła wcześniej pracować nad tym artykułem, bo pisząc o sile, jaką musiała posiadać Becca, aby zarządzać takim imperium, jakim jest Wayne Enterprises, nie mogła nie myśleć o tym, że Becca jej unikała. A teraz? Claire nie była pewna, co to wszystko oznaczało, ale była w stanie w końcu zabrać się za artykuł.

sss

Radość pracowników Daily Planet udzieliła się też Claire, a na dodatek przestępcy nie wychylali swoich głów, więc po pracy mogła na spokojnie zrobić zakupy i wrócić do domu. Planowała ugotować coś dobrego i może polecieć z tym do rodziców. Albo... zaprosić Batmana. Czemu nie? Wiedział, kim jest. Może skusiłby się na coś dobrego.

Weszła do mieszkania i była w trakcie wypakowywania zakupów, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie był to widok Bekki Wayne z małym bukietem kwiatów.

— Cześć — przywitała się Becca. — Mogę wejść? Możemy porozmawiać?

Claire odsunęła się, aby ją przepuścić. Zamknęła za nią drzwi i powoli się odwróciła. 

— Nie spodziewałam się ciebie — powiedziała. — Um, cześć.

Becca wyciągnęła w jej stronę bukiecik i spuściła wzrok. Claire przyjęła kwiaty i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Możesz przejść do salonu, a ja znajdę wazon. Zaraz przyjdę. — Becca posłuchała jej i kiedy Claire wróciła z kwiatami, stawiając wazon na ławie, Becca siedziała nieco sztywno na kanapie. Claire usiadła obok, unosząc brew. — Chciałaś porozmawiać?

— Przeprosić — odpowiedziała od razu Becca. — Chciałam... przeprosić cię za moje zachowanie. Że cię unikałam, że nie oddzwaniałam, nie odpisywałam... — Spojrzała prosto w oczy Claire. — Że całkowicie wykreśliłam cię z mojego życia. 

— Nie zapytam o powód — zaczęła powoli Claire, kiedy stało się jasne, że Becca powiedziała już wszystko, co chciała — ale co się stało, że zmieniłaś zdanie?

Becca najpierw zagryzła wargę, po czym przysunęła się bliżej do Claire, wyciągając szyję; były teraz bardzo blisko siebie, a odstęp między ich ustami był niewielki.

— Tęskniłam — wymruczała Becca i pochyliła się bliżej.

Claire zareagowała od razu i odsunęła się. Wstała z kanapy i przesunęła dłońmi po twarzy. Czuła się zmieszana, zawstydzona i zbierała myśli. Spojrzała na Beccę, która siedziała prosto i patrzyła na nią bez zrozumienia, pytająco.

— Um. Przepraszam, czy to za szybko...? — zapytała, zerkając to na Claire, to na bukiet kwiatów. 

— Nie o to chodzi — odpowiedziała Claire i usiadła na nowo obok Bekki. Złapała jej dłonie w swoje i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas i w innych okolicznościach byłabym szczęśliwa, będąc z tobą.

— Ale? — zapytała Becca, marszcząc brwi. — Wydawało mi się, że poza tą przerwą, wszystko między nami szło naprawdę dobrze i że jesteś zainteresowana.

— Um. Byłam zainteresowana, byłam naprawdę zainteresowana — zapewniła ją Claire i uścisnęła lekko jej ręce.

— Więc co się stało? To przeze mnie? Przez to, że się nie...?

— Nie — przerwała jej Claire. — Nie dlatego. Byłaś cudowna. — Pocałowała wierzch dłoni Bekki. — I za to ci dziękuję. Po prostu dotarło do mnie, że jest ktoś, na kim zależy mi bardziej i mam nadzieję, że on również jest mną zainteresowany.

Becca spuściła wzrok.

— To dlatego, że on jest mężczyzną, a ja kobietą?

— To nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu on... jest moim przyjacielem. Ufam mu. Znam go dłużej. — Claire złapała Beccę za brodę i uniosła jej twarz w górę. — W innych okolicznościach byłabym wniebowzięta, będąc z tobą. Przykro mi.

Becca westchnęła i posłała Claire lekki uśmiech. 

— Może to i lepiej, skoro jestem teraz twoją szefową — rzuciła.

Claire zaśmiała się cicho.

— Mogę cię przytulić? — zapytała. Becca nie odpowiedziała, tylko objęła ją ramionami. — Możemy zostać przyjaciółkami? Miałam właśnie robić kolację, możesz zostać — zaproponowała Claire. Nie chciała całkiem tracić kontaktu z Beccą. 

— Jeśli nie będę musiała pomagać, to jasne, mogę zostać — odpowiedziała Becca, wypuszczając ją z ramion. Uśmiechała się już pewniej. — Będziesz mogła mi opowiedzieć o tym tajemniczym mężczyźnie.

Claire uniosła brew z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Jesteś pewna?

— Nie. — Becca zaśmiała się i przeczesała swoje długie włosy. — Ale na kolacji nadal z chęcią zostanę. 

sss

Claire spędziła miły wieczór z Beccą. Chwilami było niezręcznie, ale obie pracowały nad tym, aby takich momentów było jak najmniej. Claire czuła się dobrze z tym, że Becca postanowiła nie wykreślać jej ze swojego życia. Dowiedziała się, że zakup Daily Planet był impulsem, który miał na celu pomóc Becce przekonać Claire, że naprawdę jest jej przykro. Mimo że nie było to potrzebne, bo Claire i bez tego jej wybaczyła, to Becca nie miała zamiaru sprzedać Daily Planet, skoro gazeta skupiała się tak mocno na demaskowaniu konkurencji w postaci LexCorp.

Claire na nowo miała stabilną pracę, zyskała nową przyjaciółkę, a w przyszłości być może zdobędzie Batmana. Miała nadzieję, że sinusoida jej życia nagle nie zacznie znowu spadać w dół.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca jak zwykle jest cebulą, ale wybaczamy mu to, bądźmy dla niego mili, on się stara.  
> Ostatnia część fika (rozdział 9 i 10) poszła do bety, nad którą nie wiszą już big bangi, więc być może kolejne rozdziały będą wrzucone bez opóźnienia!  
> ... chyba że będę wredna i/lub zniechęcona brakiem odzewu od czytelników - w tym miejscu przekazuję wiele miłości do Lin za komentowanie <333 8D


	8. Becca

Becca wracał od Claire wielce zadowolony. Zdobył potwierdzenie, że Claire naprawdę zależało na Batmanie, że nie bawiła się niczyimi uczuciami, że zwyczajnie wcześniej nie mogła się zdecydować, a teraz podjęła decyzję. Odchylił głowę na oparcie i odetchnął, a nawet zaśmiał się. Czuł się lekko, pełen pozytywnej energii. Wszedłszy do posiadłości zajrzał do kuchni, aby schować do lodówki pudełko z częścią ich obiadu, które Claire mu przekazała.

— No, no — zaczął Dick, opierając brodę na ręce. — Ktoś miał przyjemny wieczór. 

— Czyli nie zaliczyłeś? — zapytał Jason, przeżuwając ciasto.

— Przyjęła przeprosiny? — zapytała Kim w tym samym czasie.

— Nie, Jason, tak, Kim — odpowiedział Becca, opierając się o szafki. Alfred zabrał od niego pudełko i robił miejsce na nie w lodówce. — Powiedziała, że jest zainteresowana kimś innym i chciała zostać przyjaciółmi.

— Naprawdę przyjemne rozwiązanie dla ciebie, Becco — zauważył Dick. — Przyznasz jej się w końcu, kim jesteś?

— Na dniach — odpowiedział Becca. Napił się wody i spojrzał na synów. — Jason, Dick, zostawiam dzisiaj patrolowanie wam. 

— Potrzebujesz czasu sam na sam po przebywaniu sam na sam z Superwoman? — rzucił chytrze Jason, za co został lekko trzepnięty w głowę przez Alfreda.

— Nie w kuchni — oznajmił Alfred, ale jednocześnie dołożył Jasonowi kawałek ciasta.

Becca pokręcił głową i wywrócił oczami.

— Idę do siebie — oznajmił i zostawił ich w kuchni.

Kiedy był na korytarzu prowadzącym do jego sypialni, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył spieszącą ku niemu Kim, więc zwolnił, aby go dogoniła.

— Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać — zaczęła. — O mnie. O terapii.

Becca skinął głową i wpuścił ją do swojego pokoju.

— Zdecydowałaś, czy ją chcesz czy nie? — zapytał. 

Sam nie zdecydował się nawet na terapię hormonalną, mimo że wolał, kiedy zwracano się do niego zaimkiem męskim. Pomogło to w utrzymaniu sekretnej tożsamości, bo szukając Batmana, ludzie szukali mężczyzny i nawet nie podejrzewali, że może być inaczej. Na dodatek nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy do Rebekki Wayne zwracano się zaimkiem damskim, więc nie potrzebował terapii hormonalnej, aby czuć się dobrze w swojej skórze. Jednak jeśli Kim zdecydowała inaczej, to miał zamiar pomóc jej w zrealizowaniu tego jak tylko mógł najlepiej.

— Myślę, że hormony są dobrym pomysłem — przyznała, siadając obok niego na łóżku. — Na początek. Może mi to wystarczy. Może nie. Jeszcze nie wiem.

Becca pokiwał głową i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Hormony powinny dużo pomóc. Operacja nie będzie konieczna, jeśli nie będziesz jej chciała. Ale jeśli się na nią zdecydujesz, pomogę jak mogę.

— Czyli opłacisz? — zapytała zaczepnie Kim, na co Becca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Jak najbardziej — przyznał całkiem poważnie. Kim uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i przytuliła do niego. Becca objął córkę i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. — Jesteś tego warta. Twoje samopoczucie jest tego warte. 

— Dziękuję, Becco — wymamrotała Kim w jego obojczyk. — Naprawdę dziękuję.

— Miałbym jednak małą prośbę — powiedział Becca. Kim na te słowa odsunęła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Możemy to załatwić po tym, jak wyprostuję wszystko z Claire?

Uśmiech Kim poszerzył się.

— Nie mam z tym problemu — odpowiedziała. Przytuliła go znowu, tym razem krócej, po czym rzuciła "dobrej nocy!" i wyszła z jego sypialni.

Becca przygotował się do snu i z uśmiechem na ustach wymyślał sposób, w jaki najlepiej wprowadzić Claire w pełni do jego życia.

sss

Batman pojawił się w Watchtower na początku warty Superwoman. Wiedział, że Claire jest świadoma jego obecności, ale nie mogła odejść od monitorów, aby go przywitać czy porozmawiać. Becca wyszedł z sali z teleporterem i z uśmieszkiem minął wgniecenia w ścianie z poprzedniego razu, kiedy był w Watchtower. 

Wybierając takie drogi, które miały najwięcej kamer, przeszedł do swoich kwater i wyszedł z nich w nieco luźniejszym kombinezonie przeznaczonym do ćwiczeń. Skierował się do jednej z sal treningowych i skupił na rozkładaniu maty do rozciągania. Nie chciał całkiem wymęczyć organizmu, dlatego nawet nie ruszał innego sprzętu. 

Miał nadzieję, że po skończonej warcie Claire do niego dołączy. Może poćwiczą razem, może od razu przejdą do konkretów – rozmowy o tym, co się między nimi stało. Becca wiedział, że będzie musiał powtórzyć gest Claire i pokazać jej, kim tak naprawdę jest. Nie czuł się do tego w żaden sposób zmuszony ani osaczony. Po prostu teraz był przekonany, że wie, czego chce i w jaki sposób powinien to zdobyć. Wiązanie się z Superwoman, kiedy ona zna go tylko jako Batmana, nie byłoby przyjemne i zdrowe, ani dla niego, ani dla niej. 

Na dodatek wątpił, czy Dick – a nawet i Jason – pozwoliliby mu wplątać się tak całkowicie w taki związek. Flirtowanie i badanie terenu już ich irytowało, a mimo iż było to jego życie, wiedział, jak bardzo ci dwaj mogą w nim namieszać; jak już namieszali, jak bardzo na niego wpłynęli. Kim również miała na niego spory wpływ, ale czuła do niego większy respekt niż pozostali. Jeszcze. Nie wątpił, że niedługo i ona będzie zdolna owinąć sobie go wokół palca. 

Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, kiedy syknęły podczas otwierania się. Claire weszła do środka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Becca podniósł się na nogi, stając prosto. Czekał, co Claire powie lub zrobi, nie zaczynając rozmowy nawet przywitaniem.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytała Claire. Nie chowała przed nim swojego spojrzenia, chociaż jej policzki były lekko zarumienione. — O naszym ostatnim spotkaniu?

Becca pokiwał głową.

— Możemy. Ale nie tutaj. — Zaczął zwijać matę.

— Gdzie w takim razie? — Claire odsunęła się, aby mógł schować matę.

— Chodź za mną — odpowiedział i skierował się do swoich kwater. — Poczekaj chwilę — rzucił przez ramię, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przebierając się w kostium, w którym pojawił się na Watchtower.

Upewnił się, że binder i suspensorium są na swoim miejscu i odetchnął uspokajająco, zanim wyszedł na korytarz. Claire lewitowała lekko po drugiej stronie jego drzwi, więc bez słowa skierował się do teleportu, wiedząc, że poleci za nim.

— Chcę zaprosić cię do batjaskini — oznajmił, ustawiając współrzędne teleportu. 

— Och — odetchnęła Superwoman i aż stanęła na ziemi. — Naprawdę? 

Becca uniósł kąciki ust w uśmieszku.

— Naprawdę.

— Z chęcią — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego. Widział na jej twarzy ciekawość, ekscytację i zwyczajną radość – stąd wiedział, że rzeczywiście podjął dobrą decyzję.

Przeteleportowali się od razu do środka batcave. Becca dał Claire chwilę, aby się rozejrzała; wielki pens, wielka karta jokera oraz właściwej wielkości dinozaur jak zawsze były na widoku, jednak nie one przykuły jej uwagę. Skierowała wzrok na podświetloną wystawę kombinezonów, czytając historię, jaką sobą przedstawiały. Znała już lwią jej część, ale mogła się wcześniej nie domyślać, jak bardzo niektóre z tych wydarzeń na niego wpłynęły.

— Chodź za mną — odezwał się w końcu, kierując się do wyjścia do rezydencji. 

Usłyszał za sobą, jak Claire głośno wciągnęła powietrze i uśmiechnął się, bo musiała się domyślić, co Becca zamierza zrobić. Zaraz jednak Superwoman zatrzymała się, więc odwrócił się do niej i przekrzywił głowę.

— Nie musisz mówić, pokazywać mi, kim jesteś — zaczęła powoli Claire — tylko dlatego, że ja ci powiedziałam.

Becca pokręcił głową.

— Nie robię tego tylko z tego powodu — odpowiedział. — Po prostu chcę ci pokazać.

Claire skinęła głową i posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

— W takim razie prowadź.

Becca wyprowadził ich przez zegar na korytarz posiadłości. Zamknął wejście za Claire i skierował się do salonu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedział, że Superwoman nie powinno zająć dużo czasu rozpoznanie, gdzie się znajduje. Jednak dopiero po wejściu do salonu Claire wydała z siebie zduszony odgłos zaskoczenia i zatrzymała się w progu. Becca spokojnie usiadł na fotelu i skinął głową na pobliską kanapę. Superwoman ostrożnie weszła do środka i usiadła sztywno na wskazanym miejscu.

Wzrok Bekki na chwilę uciekł w bok, do drugiego wejścia do pomieszczenia, gdzie drzwi były lekko uchylone, a był pewny, że zamknął je wcześniej. Chwilę potem mignęła mu głowa Kim i ręka Dicka w stroju Nightwinga, który pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk. Zmarszczył brwi, na co oboje wycofali się i przymknęli drzwi. Podejrzewał, że polecieli do jaskini, aby oglądać nagranie z kamer. Westchnął i wrócił myślami do Claire, która nadal siedziała prosto jak struna i nie patrzyła na niego.

— Wiem, że pewnie masz masę pytań — zaczął, zwlekając i nie ściągając kaptura od razu. — Becca Wayne mieszka na strychu Batmana — zażartował, próbując trochę rozluźnić Superwoman.

Odniosło to odwrotny skutek, bo Claire wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę okna. Becca skoczył na nogi, myśląc, że ona zaraz odleci, ale Claire zatrzymała się, odwróciła w jego stronę i przeczesała dłonią włosy w geście wyrażającym zdenerwowanie.

— Jesteś jej kamerdynerem czy synem? — zapytała drżącym głosem.

Nawet nie zdążył zareagować, bo zauważył, jak jej oczy się rozszerzają, a także usłyszał za sobą śmiech Jasona, zaskoczony wdech i chichot. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Kim i Dick byli w pomieszczeniu – Dick, wyraźnie zawstydzony i zarumieniony, próbował się podnieść, a Kim chichotała na podłodze, patrząc na niego – Jason w progu śmiał się, a Alfred kawałek za nim stał spokojnie z uniesioną brwią. Czyli jednak nie poszli do jaskini, jak podejrzewał, tylko zostali i po prostu podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami. Alfred zlitował się nad nim i zebrał dzieciaki, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Becca miał nadzieję, że tym razem nikt już więcej im nie przeszkodzi.

Odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się, zanim odwrócił się do Claire. Miała bardzo skonsternowaną minę, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

— Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, pudło — powiedział. 

Teraz albo nigdy; nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność. Nawet nie chciał. Już i tak zmarnował sporo czasu, najpierw decydując się na poznanie Claire z dwóch stron, a potem nie próbując rozwiązać swoich wątpliwości dotyczących jej wierności. Jeśli Claire będzie w stanie mu wybaczyć te wszystkie zagrania, to Becca będzie miał możliwość nadrobić to, co stracił. Dlatego poczekał, aż Superwoman skupi na nim swój wzrok, po czym ściągnął kaptur i pozwolił, aby włosy rozlały mu się na ramionach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudosy dla tych z was, którzy rozpoznali żart ze zwiastuna Lego Batmana, który zawarłam w tym rozdziale :D


	9. Claire

Kiedy Batman ściągnął kaptur, Claire mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że nawet za milion lat nie domyśliłaby się, iż Rebecca Wayne jest Batmanem. Było to tak surrealne, że przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy na pewno to jej się nie śni; w końcu wcześniej również miała sny i o Batmanie, i o Becce; czasem razem, czasem osobno. Jednak nigdy wcześniej te osoby w jej snach nie stały się jedną i tą samą. 

A skoro był to sen, to czy poszedł w tę stronę, ponieważ jej podświadomość chciała przekazać Claire, że wybierając Batmana podjęła złą decyzję i powinna jednak powalczyć o Beccę? Skoro pod kapturem Batmana w tym śnie kryje się Becca Wayne, to czy pod afektem Claire do Batmana kryje się afekt do Bekki...?

— Um — odezwała się Becca, wywołując Claire z zamyślenia. Zaciskała dłonie na swoim kapturze, patrząc niepewnie na Claire. — Wiem, że to dość spore zaskoczenie, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zamilkniesz tak długo.

— Nie wiem, czy to nie jest sen — przyznała Claire. Zauważyła, że Becca, mówiąc o sobie, użyła formy męskiej. Znowu zaczęła się zastanawiać nad powodem tego – w końcu Rebecca Wayne zachowywała się bardzo kobieco, a Batman był... cóż. "Był", nie "była". — Nie rozumiem — dodała, rozkładając ręce i patrząc na Beccę w kostiumie Batmana wzrokiem proszącym o wyjaśnienie.

Becca spojrzała na nią nieco pewniej. Złapała ją lekko za nadgarstek i poprowadziła do kanapy. Usiadły na niej w niemal identycznych pozach, jak nie tak dawno w mieszkaniu Claire. 

— Wiem, jak bardzo Batman jest potrzebny w życiu Gotham. Nigdy nie żałowałem założenia kostiumu i patrolowania ulic tego miasta. Nie mam wątpliwości co do tego. Miałem wątpliwości co do mojej płci. — Urwała na chwilę, aby wziąć głębszy oddech, ale Claire weszła jej w słowo:

— Wolisz, aby zwracano się do ciebie używając zaimka męskiego? — zapytała.

— Tak — odpowiedziała... odpowiedział Becca. — Wydajesz się wiedzieć trochę o zawiłościach płci — zauważył.

Claire uśmiechnęła się krótko i spojrzała w bok, ale pokiwała głową.

— Wśród moich przyjaciół jest osoba trans — powiedziała, starannie dobierając słowa, aby nie zdradzić zaufania Lois. To, że Lois otworzyła się przed nią, nie znaczy, że chciałaby, aby Claire przekazywała informacje o jej przeszłości dalej. — Wzięła na siebie ciężar wyedukowania mnie w tych sprawach, więc co-nieco wiem.

Becca patrzyła... patrzył na nią z lekkim, przyjemnym, wręcz ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Claire niepewnie odwzajemniła ten uśmiech.

— Cieszę się, że nie muszę zaczynać od początku. Wiele nam to ułatwia — odezwał się Becca, wracając do konkretów. — Nie przeszkadza mi to, jak moje ciało wygląda. Dzięki temu mam idealną możliwość zachowania mojej tożsamości w sekrecie, kiedy jestem Batmanem. Zanim ktoś powiąże Rebeccę Wayne z Batmanem, spojrzy najpierw na wszystkich mężczyzn na świecie. Czuję się bezpieczny, skoro nawet ty nie powiązałaś faktów.

Claire opuściła zawstydzony wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Byłam trochę... zaskoczona. Nie wiedziałam, czy całowałam się z... mężczyzną, który mógłby być moim ojcem, czy z nastolatkiem.

Becca uniósł brew.

— Dick nastoletnie lata ma już za sobą.

Claire machnęła ręką, przypominając sobie wszystkich, którzy ich podsłuchiwali.

— Widziałam jeszcze jednego nastolatka. Dwóch nawet. — Spojrzała na Beccę z uśmiechem. — Masz naprawdę solidne zabezpieczenie swojej tożsamości.

— Dziękuję. — Becca skinęła... skinął głową. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale za to złapał dłonie Claire w swoje. — Chciałbym cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. W ostatnich dniach, ale i wcześniej.

Przez chwilę Claire nie wiedziała, o czym Becca mówi, mając na myśli wcześniej, ale w końcu do niej dotarło. Zaśmiała się krótko i pokręciła głową. Becca patrzył na nią zdziwiony i zaniepokojony, więc aby go uspokoić, powiedziała:

— Po prostu... Rebecca Wayne jest taka inteligentna, prowadzi swoją własną firmę. Batman jest równie inteligentny, potrafi wiele rzeczy powiązać, wiele problemów rozwiązać w zadziwiającym tempie. Ale jakimś cudem pomyślałaś... przepraszam, pomyślałeś, że podrywanie mnie i jako Becca, i jako Batman, to inteligentne, optymalne rozwiązanie? — Tym razem Becca opuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zawstydzony. — Nie wiem, czy mam się czuć wspaniale, skoro omotałam jeden z najwspanialszych umysłów na Ziemi, czy wręcz odwrotnie, powinnam się obrazić, bo byłeś taki nieprzyjemny, mącąc mi w głowie i każąc się zastanawiać nad tym, co się dzieje w moim życiu miłosnym i dlaczego tak nagle.

— Nie było to moim zamiarem — odezwał się szybko Becca, unosząc głowę. Jego ton był przepraszający, ale Claire patrzyła na niego z lekkim politowaniem i bardziej rozbawiona niż urażona, co musiał wyczytać z jej twarzy, bo prychnął lekko i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Cieszę się i miło mi, że przeprosiłeś — dodała jeszcze Claire, zaczynając głaskać kciukiem dłonie Bekki, które nadal ją trzymały.

— Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś przeprosiny — przyznał Becca, ściskając jej dłonie mocniej. Uniósł jedną do swoich ust i pocałował ją lekko, co Claire wykorzystała, aby przyłożyć rękę do jego twarzy i pochylić się – powoli, pokazując jasno, do czego zmierza – aby pocałować go. 

Pocałunek z Beccą, wiedząc, że całuje się z Beccą i Batmanem w jednym, był o wiele przyjemniejszy, niż pocałunki z samą Beccą czy nawet ten z Batmanem w Watchtower. Był lepszy niż tamte pocałunki, bo nie było między nimi żadnych sekretów. Wcześniej, kiedy umawiała się z Beccą, myślała, że tylko jej sekret stoi im na przeszkodzie. Z Batmanem było jeszcze trudniej. Ale teraz, patrząc na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu i wiedzy, nie mogła nie roześmiać się. Przerwała pocałunek i oparła czoło o czoło Bekki, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Hmm? — wymruczała... wymruczał pytająco Becca, delikatnie całując powieki i nos Claire.

— Nic, nic — rzuciła Claire. — Po prostu... Ta cała sytuacja jest.. była... — zaczęła wyjaśniać, ale znowu roześmiała się i tym razem odsunęła od Bekki. Spojrzała na niego, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach. — Wszystko związane z twoim życiem jest skomplikowane, prawda? Płeć, sekretna tożsamość, podryw...

— ... dzieci wracające do życia — dodał Becca, kiwając głową. Brwi Claire powędrowały w górę i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, więc kontynuował: — Jeden z nastolatków. Drugi Robin. Obecnie Red Hood. 

Claire tym razem parsknęła śmiechem i całkowicie odsunęła się od Bekki, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

— Naprawdę? Takie jest twoje życie? Naprawdę potrafisz się sprzedać — zauważyła między chichotami. 

Becca wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust, więc Claire uznała, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ich śmiech – cóż, śmiech Claire – musiał być na tyle głośny, że sprowadził z powrotem członków rodziny pod drzwi. To Tim nieśmiało zajrzał do środka, po czym uśmiechnął się, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Becca zauważył, że Claire patrzy ponad jego ramię; musiał domyślić się, że ich czas sam-na-sam doszedł końca, bo poprawił włosy i odchrząknął.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał nastolatek, który był Red Hoodem. — Bo przez chwilę myślałem, że Joker wpuścił tu swój rozweselający gaz.

— Nie, to tylko ja — przyznała Claire, wstając i lewitując w stronę drzwi. — Becca mi powiedział — nie umknęło jej, że wszyscy z zadowoleniem przyjęli męski zwrot Claire — że to ty byłeś Robinem, który był w mojej Fortecy. Myślałam, że straciłam szansę na poznanie cię lepiej i cieszę się, że to nie jest prawda.

Claire zawsze była zainteresowana chłopcami, którzy czerpali tak wiele wiedzy i umiejętności od Batmana, który z kolei ufał im na tyle, aby zabierać ich na misje i patrole. Z pierwszym z nich, Nightwingiem, miała naprawdę dobrą relację, mimo że nie wiedziała, kim jest – to dzięki niej przyjął takie a nie inne imię, kiedy Batman go "zwolnił". Zawsze lubiła pierwszego Robina, bo był pełen życia i chętny do rozmowy. Nie miała czasu poznać drugiego z oczywistych powodów, chociaż był jedynym do tej pory, który postawił nogę w jej Fortecy. Trzeci Robin wzbudzał jej ciekawość i zbierała się do poznania go bliżej, ale zwyczajnie nie zdążyła, bo Becca Wayne wtargnęła do jej życia.

Poczuła dłoń Bekki nisko na swoich plecach i odwróciła się do niej z uśmiechem.

— Jason nie był aż tak przyjaźnie nastawiony do...

— Rety, nie, to stare dzieje — przerwał mu Red Hood, który widocznie miał na imię Jason. 

Coś w umyśle Claire przeskoczyło i przestała lewitować, lądując delikatnie na ziemi.

— Jason Todd...? — rzuciła w przestrzeń. Skupił na niej swój wzrok, więc uznała to za potwierdzenie. — Ten Jason Todd, po którym Becca Wayne nosiła żałobę przez dobre trzy lata?

— Dokładnie ten — przyznał Dick, obejmując Jasona w pasie. — Bardzo nadopiekuńczy. Myśli, że jest czarną owcą rodziny, a tak naprawdę jest jej największą kwoką, która wszystkimi się opiekuje.

Jason wydął wargi i spojrzał na Dicka spod byka, ale nie zaprzeczył.

— Prawda — zgodził się Tim.

Claire spojrzała z uśmiechem na Beccę, która... który patrzył na nią niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, czy to spotkanie wpłynie jakoś na Claire i jej… cóż, jeszcze nie powiedziała na głos swojej decyzji, prawda?

Przysunęła się do Bekki i pocałowała go w policzek.

— Naprawdę umiesz się sprzedać — powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — Nie mogę się doczekać, co jeszcze masz w zanadrzu.

— No nie, naprawdę? — odezwał się Jason. — Naprawdę, tak przy nas?

Tim dał mu kuksańca w bok, podczas gdy do Claire dotarło, jak mogły zabrzmieć jej słowa, i zarumieniła się.

— Daj im spokój — powiedział najmłodszy chłopak – który był też pewnie trzecim Robinem. — Ja nie narzekam, jak nachodzę was na obściskiwaniu się.

— Cicho tam z dołu, Zamienniczko — burknął Jason.

Claire zdziwiła się. “Zamienni _czko_ ”, a nie “Zamienni _ku_ ”? Zerknęła na Beccę, która musiała rozpoznać zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

— Tak, to trzeci Robin — powiedziała, kiwnąwszy głową w stronę Tima. — _Kim_ Drake.

— Och. — Claire pokiwała głową i odwzajemniła drobny uśmiech na twarzy Tima… Kim. Kim Drake, a nie Tim Drake. 

Claire zauważyła, że Jason przygląda jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, widząc potwierdzenie opiekuńczości, o której wspominał Dick.

— Nie było to podane do wiadomości publicznej, Becca też wcześniej nie wspomniał, dlatego byłam zaskoczona — powiedziała do Kim.

— Całkowicie zrozumiałe — odpowiedziała jej.

Zanim mogły porozmawiać dłużej, za chłopcami pojawił się Alfred.

— Kolacja będzie za godzinę — oznajmił. — Jeśli więc chce panicz pokazać pani Kent resztę posiadłości, radzę się spieszyć.

W tonie jego głosu nie było ani grama aluzji, ale Claire i tak schowała uśmiech za dłonią, kiedy młodzi jęknęli i wycofali się, zostawiając ją samą z Beccą. 

— Masz ochotę na zwiedzanie rezydencji? — zapytał Becca.

— Tak — przyznała Claire. Kiedy Becca objął ją w pasie mocniej, Claire uniosła brew. — Ale na dosłowne zwiedzanie. Całej posiadłości. 

Becca westchnął teatralnie.

— Jak sobie życzysz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire poznała rodzinę i ich zaimki osobowe, yay!  
> Kolejny, ostatni już rozdział już w piątek, trochę nawiązujący do dziury w czasie między tą częścią serii a kolejną, ale głównie skupiający się na skonsumowaniu związku Claire i Bekki c;


	10. Becca

Dogadanie się z Kim odnośnie jej przerwy w działalności Robina podczas terapii hormonalnej było jedną z najtrudniejszych kwestii w życiu Bekki, teraz, kiedy wyprostował sprawy z Claire.

— Nie możesz ot tak latać po mieście sam — kłóciła się Kim. Byli we dwójkę w kuchni, wróciwszy głodni z patrolu. — Specjalnie dlatego do ciebie przyszłam. Jeśli myślisz, że teraz dam ci znowu wejść w spiralę wściekłości…

— “Spiralę wściekłości”? — zapytał Jason, wchodząc do środka w spodniach od piżamy. — Ktoś mnie wołał?

Kim od razu wskazała na niego ręką.

— Sam dobrze wiesz, co się z tobą działo po śmierci Jasona, kiedy sam zajmowałeś się Gotham. Nie dopuszczę do tego, aby to się powtórzyło.

Jason spojrzał to na nią, to na Beccę, po czym wycofał się bez słowa.

— To były całkiem inne okoliczności — tłumaczył Becca, krojąc ser. 

— Tym razem nikt nie umarł, jasne — zgodziła się Kim. — To nie znaczy, że nagle nie zaczniesz wracać do starych zachowań. Jeden Red Hood nam wystarczy. — Becca spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Kim westchnęła. — Rozważ przynajmniej wzięcie kogoś nowego? — poprosiła. — Na zastępstwo, póki ja nie mogę.

— Zanim kogoś wytrenuję, już wrócisz, niezależnie od tego, czy wybierzesz operację czy nie — zauważył Becca, nadal spokojnie szykując kanapkę. — Nie potrzebuję dwóch Robinów. 

— Trójka wystarczy? — zauważyła Kim lekkim tonem. Pokręciła głową i zmarszczyła brwi. Becca wiedział, że dotarło do niej, że przekonywanie go nie przyniesie skutków, więc szukała innej strategii. Był ciekaw, do jakich wniosków dojdzie. — A co z już działającymi w Gotham osobami?

Tym razem Becca zmarszczył brwi. Tylko jedna osoba przychodziła mu na myśl.

— Batgirl nigdy nie działała jako pomocnik, jak Robin, tylko zawsze jako partner, jeśli już — powiedział. Nie sądził, aby nagła zmiana status quo wpłynęła dobrze na wizerunek Batgirl czy samego Batmana.

— Nie mówię o Batgirl — skomentowała Kim. — Dobrze wiesz, że jeszcze jedna osoba patroluje Gotham. I wiem na pewno, że Batgirl za nią poręczy, jeśli będziesz chciał zapytać.

— Mówisz o Spoiler.

— Mówię o Spoiler — potwierdziła Kim.

Becca nie był jakoś szczególnie przyjaźnie nastawiony do opcji trenowania Spoiler. To zawsze wymagało dostępu do jaskini, a nie sądził, czy powinien zaufać kolejnej osobie. Cóż. To było kłamstwo, bo Cassandrę szkolił – czy też lepiej powiedzieć, że trenował ją – w tajemnicy przed synami i Kim. 

— Zobaczymy — odpowiedział niejasno, ale wiedział, że Kim widzi jego uśmieszek. — Dasz mi teraz spokój, abym mógł dołączyć do Claire?

Kim chwyciła się pod boki.

— Gdybyś mi powiedział, że Claire na ciebie czeka, to nie zaczynałabym nawet. I Jason mógłby się najeść.

Becca ugryzł kanapkę, puścił Kim oczko i wyszedł z kuchni. Zdążył zjeść i ściągnąć zarówno kaptur, jak i rękawice, zanim dotarł do sypialni. Do środka wszedł powoli, mając na uwadze, że Claire może już spać. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Claire będzie leżała na łóżku w bieliźnie, z laptopem na kolanach, notatkach rozłożonych na pościeli i okularach na nosie, zapewne pracując nad artykułem. 

— Myślałem, że już poszłaś spać — zauważył, kładąc kostium na krzesło i rozbierając się dalej. — Mówiłem, że nie musisz czekać.

— Ale chciałam — powiedziała Claire, zbierając notatki. — Daj mi chwilę, niedługo skończę.

Becca pocałował ją w czoło.

— I tak muszę skoczyć pod prysznic.

— Mhm — odpowiedziała nieobecnie Claire, z powrotem zanurzona w pracy.

Becca wykorzystał chwilę pod prysznicem, aby zastanowić się nad propozycją Kim. Spoiler nie była wybitnie wytrenowana, ale Becca zauważył, że szybko robi postępy. Bardzo możliwe, że pod okiem Bekki mogłaby wiele zyskać. A skoro Kim nie chce go puścić bez Robina, może warto o tym pomyśleć. Lepiej wyszkoleni ludzie wniosą więcej w obronę Gotham niż niedoświadczeni dobrzy Samarytanie.

Wrócił do sypialni ubrany w dłuższą koszulkę, która być może kiedyś należała do Dicka, ale nawet jeśli, to nikt tego Becce nie wypomniał. Zatrzymał się jak wryty w progu, widząc Claire na łóżku. Tym razem nie miała laptopa na kolanach, notatki i okulary zniknęły również, a na dodatek okręcała na palcu swój stanik; jednak nie była naga, bo przykryła się peleryną Batmana. 

Widok Superwoman w _jego_ łóżku pod _jego_ peleryną robił cudowne rzeczy z wnętrznościami Bekki.

Claire rzuciła w niego stanikiem.

— Będziesz tak tam stał?

Becca nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, tylko ruszył do łóżka i zanim na nie wszedł, ściągnął koszulkę i został w samych majtkach. Claire uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego gorliwość i zaśmiała radośnie, kiedy Becca wszedł na łóżko i podszedł do niej na czworakach. Zawisł nad nią i pocałował, smakując ten uśmiech.

Pochylił się na tyle, aby wykorzystać sztywny, szorstki materiał peleryny i otrzeć o niego swoje sutki; zamruczał cicho i naparł piersiami w dół, aby i Claire mogła otrzeć się o pelerynę.

— Och — wydusiła, przerywając pocałunek i przekręcając głowę na bok. Objęła go ramionami i zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Becca nie potrzebował więcej przyzwolenia, tylko pochylił się do jej szyi i zaczął ją całować, lizać, ssać. Claire mruczała pod jego ustami i pomagała mu zsunąć pelerynę, w końcu skopując ją.

Becce zawsze podobały się kobiety. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek czuł pociąg do mężczyzny. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak bardzo podniecony ciałem Claire, które było niesamowicie umięśnione. Miała szczęście, że mogła to wyjaśnić wychowaniem jako jedynaczka w gospodarstwie, gdzie musiała pomagać ojcu w pracach przydomowych, bo nikt by nie uwierzył, że szara myszka, na jaką Claire Kent się kreowała, mogłaby być tak muskularna.

Mięśnie te w żaden sposób nie powodowały, że Claire traciła swoją aurę kobiecości. Jej piersi nie były zbyt duże, ale dla Bekki idealne, bo mógł złapać je w dłonie i pieścić, bawić się nimi z przyjemnością, ciągnąc, podgryzając, ssąc. 

Sześciopak na brzuchu Claire był idealną drabiną, prowadzącą w dół, kierującą dłoń Bekki w jedno z najwspanialszych miejsc. Becca wsunął nogę między potężne uda partnerki, rozsuwając jej nogi. Ustami wrócił do całowania szyi Claire, kierując się do jej ust, ale jedną z dłoni przycisnął między nogi Claire, nawet nie wsuwając palców między jej wargi. Jeszcze nie. 

— Becco — jęknęła Claire, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Becca uśmiechnął się i wsunął język w jej usta, na co Claire westchnęła cicho. Zsunęła swoją rękę po ręce Bekki i zmusiła ją do rozszerzenia palców, a jednocześnie warg Claire. — No weź, Becco — burknęła, po czym ugryzła go lekko w szczękę.

Becca uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, ale posłuchał jej i zaczął dotykać ją pewniej, mocniej, tam, gdzie tego chciała. Nauczył się, że Claire wolała zostawić pieszczoty łechtaczki na później, o wiele później, ale bardzo szybko chciała czegoś w sobie, dlatego po kilku drażniących okrążeniach wsunął w nią na początek jeden palec. Claire westchnęła radośnie i cofnęła rękę, zostawiając mu zabawę. Sama z kolei złapała obie jego piersi w dłonie i zaczęła je uciskać, mrucząc w jego szyję.

— Claire — wyrzucił z siebie, a jego biodra drgnęły w dół. Claire uśmiechnęła się do niego i powoli zgięła nogę w kolanie, aż jej udo było w idealnym położeniu między nogami Bekki, aby mógł się o nie ocierać – z czego też od razu skorzystał, w podzięce wsuwając w nią kolejny palec.

Wrócili do całowania się; Becca opierał się na łokciu i chłonął pomruki przyjemności Claire, która przesuwała dłonie po każdej części jego ciała, jakiej mogła dosięgnąć, zawsze jednak wracając do jego piersi. Nie minęło sporo czasu, kiedy Claire stała się bardziej agresywna i wymagająca – obróciła ich na bok, wsuwając dłoń między nogi Bekki i od razu ściskając niemal boleśnie jego łechtaczkę. Becca syknął z przyjemności i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając szyję, którą Claire zaatakowała z równym zawzięciem. 

Byli ze sobą tylko kilka razy, ale coraz łatwiej odczytywali swoje reakcje i chęci, dlatego Becca wiedział, że Claire nie będzie przepraszać za swoją siłę, nie kiedy Becca tak wokalnie wyraża swoją aprobatę po jej użyciu. Jedynym minusem była obolałość, która nie pozwalała Becce na więcej niż jeden orgazm, ale jego intensywność była tego warta – nie zawsze, ale też nie było tak, że bawili się siłą Claire za każdym razem.

Po swoim orgazmie Becca leżał z głową na piersi Claire, zabawiając ją swoimi palcami na łechtaczce, podczas gdy ona trzymała ręce za głową, a jej biodra drgały co chwilę, jakby chciały przybliżyć się bardziej do dłoni Bekki. 

— Ach — wyrzuciła z siebie Claire, szczytując w końcu, a Becca pocałował jej pierś. Cofnął dłoń dopiero wtedy, kiedy Claire opuściła ręce. — Ach — westchnęła znowu, obejmując Beccę.

— Mm — mruknął w odpowiedzi, obejmując ją i przymykając oczy. — Mam nadzieję, że wynagrodziłem ci twoje czekanie — powiedział cicho.

— Oj, tak — odpowiedziała Claire, przesuwając paznokciami po plecach Bekki. — Zawsze warto na ciebie czekać.

Becca uśmiechnął się i powoli zasypiał, wiedząc, że Claire zatroszczy się o to, aby nie zmarzł w nocy.

sss

Obudził się owinięty w kołdrę, ale był sam na łóżku. Zerknął na zegarek i upewnił się, że przyczyną tego był fakt, że zbliżało się południe, więc Claire pewnie była w pracy. Przeciągnął się i zdecydował, że pora wstać, chociażby po to, aby coś zjeść. Ubrał się szybko i zszedł do kuchni, nadal ziewając.

— Proszę — powiedział Alfred, stawiając przed nim kubek z kawą. 

Becca przyjął kawę, ale zmrużył oczy na Alfreda.

— Już szykujesz obiad? — zapytał, bo nie spodziewał się Alfreda o tej godzinie w kuchni.

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział kamerdyner. — Po prostu wiem, o której panicz wstaje po takim wieczorze.

Becca upił kawę, mając świadomość, że to w żaden sposób nie kryje jego rumieńca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec tej części!  
> Część druga, skupiająca się zarówno na Becce i Claire, jak i na Kim i Konie, będzie... później. Nie wiem jak późno, ponieważ jeszcze jej nie zaczęłam, a mam inne projekty do pisania (m.in. dark!Clark au, civil war fix it...). Jednak ta seria jest u mnie wysoko na liście priorytetów, więc raczej prędzej niż później :D

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)


End file.
